Forbidden Lovers
by Emd876
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet have been seeing eachother but nobody knows yet. Juliet has been having dreams when they have been caught together but covers it well with her father. But now he has a surprise for her. What could it be? P.S. This is the first book in the series, the second will be starting soon!
1. Chapter 1 Juliet Dreams

Gnomeo And Juliet Fanfiction

Forbidden Lovers

It was a dark cool rainy night in the two gardens seperated by hate when a girl's scream rang out in the night,it was Juliet who had awoken from a horrid dream she had been having. Lord Redbrick and over to his daughter "whats wrong Juliet?" he said in a worried tone. Juliet looked up at him trying not to show her feelings to him about her real dream she had been having. "oh dad I...I was just having another one of those dreams again..you know when those blues destroy our garden" she replied nervously, Lord Redbrick stroked his daughter's chocolate colored hair and comforted her "its ok my darling that will never happen now go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow" he said to her as he walked off. Juliet sighed she had really had a dream about her and Gnomeo being caught together by Tibleton who had been acting strangely aroung her lately. She lie down in her bed wondering what her father had planned for her the coming moring.

More soon!


	2. Chapter 2 What!

Chapter two What?!

Juliet stretched as she woke to the sound of some birds singing. She threw on a dress and put her hat on then ran over to the gate to try to see Gnomeo but right as she was opening the door her father pulled her back. "what are you doing young lady?" he posed the question as if he was investigating her. She pulled away " I wasn't doing anything dad what is it?" In the blue garden... Gnomeo had just woken up to Benny pulling at his pajama sleeve. "Benny..*yawn* what is it?" he said to his friend. "come on Gnomeo get up! Your going to miss the race!" at this Gnomeo jumped up as Benny ran to get the mower out into the ally way. After dressing into his clothes Gnomeo started to run out to the ally but then he heard Juliet's voice in a state of panick so he stopped and pressed his ear to the fence. "What!? what do you mean married?! to him!" Juliet replied to what her father had just told her. "Dad I can't marry Tybalt!" she was close to tears. "Juliet why not?" Lord Redbrick was trying to understand his daughter's sudden mood change. "Because I...I.." Juliet couldn't bear to finish her sentence so she ran out into the ally way were Tybalt was driving his mower around getting ready for Gnomeo and he almost hit Juliet, But Gnomeo pulled her out of the way before she could get hurt. "Juliet whats wrong? I heard you.." Gnomeo was pushed away by Tybalt before he could finish. "So you don't look so happy considering the news I suppose you just heard..and what was HE doing talking to YOU?" Tybalt glared at Gnomeo who was looking at Juliet trying to read her watery eyes. Juliet pushed away from Tybalt slowly and walked toward Gnomeo and to Tybalt's horror she lean against Gnomeo's chest and cried. Gnomeo tried to comfort her but it didn't help much.


	3. Chapter 3 Tybalt's Anger

Chapter 3 Tybalt's Anger

Tybalt watched as Juliet allowed Gnomeo to stroke her hair until he couldn't take it any longer (this was about three seconds). Tybalt pulled Juliet to him and she struggled to get to Gnomeo who was now glaring at Tybalt. "What are you thinking Juliet! He is a blue!" Tybalt yelled at her but Juliet just looked him straight in the eyes and said very clearly "yes I know that and I love him with all my heart and you can't make me marry you Tybalt." Lord Redbrick and about the whole red garden were now out in the ally watching this go on, and Lord Redbrick only had to hear Juliet's first sentence to blow his fuse. "Juliet what do you mean you love him!?" he said loudly. By now Lady Blueberry had come out to see what all the yelling was about with the whole blue garden on her heels. Gnomeo looked at her as Juliet ounce again pulled away from Tybalt and ran to him. Gnomeo hugged her into a warm embrace while the others watched in awe. Tybalt then threw a rock at Gnomeo who quickly avoided it pulling Juliet away from harm also. Tybalt raged and he picked up more rocks and started chucking them at Gnomeo who was quickly attemting to avoid them. Juliet raced to the side of the fence and threw a pipe to Gnomeo to block the rocks wich he put into use quickly.


	4. Chapter 4 Run Gnomeo!

Chapter 4 Run Gnomeo!

Tybalt continued pelting rocks at Gnomeo who was now struggling to keep the pipe in his hands. Juliet saw this and ran over to Tybalt knocking him over thus giving Gnomeo a break from the constant rock pelting. Tybalt ran at Gnomeo and attacked him. The two gnomes rolled in the dirt as Juliet got to her feet. "Gnomeo!" LadyBlueBerry cried as she watched her son being attacked. Tybalt was about to kick Gnomeo in the face when Juliet threw a stick at him. (not a rock she so didn't crack him.. o.o) Tybalt turned to see the emerald eyed gnome standing there her fists clenched. Gnomeo got up from the ground covered in dirt from rolling around and avoiding attacks. Lord RedBrick ran to his daughter and pulled her "come on we are going home! You just forget about this nonsense!" he scolded. Juliet pulled her hand out of his grasp stood there for a moment then ran out of the alley way. "Juliet wait.." Gnomeo said as she ran but she didn't stop. Lord RedBrick glared at Gnomeo "How dare you go near my daughter! I don't want to ever see your face around her again you filthy Blue!" he yelled in Gnomeo's face. "Just wait a minute!" LadyBlueBerry chimned in protecting her garden's color "Us filthy!?" the rest of the blue gnomeo started to talk and yell offensive comments back to the reds. This of course started a yelling fit between the two gardens and before you knew it everyone was storming back into their garden sides their faces holding an angered expression. Ounce in the blue garden LadyBlueBerry noticed her son was gone. "Gnomeo? where are you?" Bennie looked at her "Don't worry Lady B I'll find him" and with that Bennie walked out of the garden. LadyBlueBerry wondered why Gnomeo would ever have feelings for a red?

**(Author's note) ok so I am trying to give the movie my own twist..let me know how you like it and what you think should happen next I am always open for ideas! (p.s. sorry for any spelling mistakes :3 thanks and hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5 Juliet?

Chapter 5 Juliet?

Juliet sat on a peice of firewood in the old laurence place crying lightly "what is wrong little Juliet?" a familiar voice rang out, it was Featherstone. He walked toward hi sad friend "why are you crying?" he said nudgeing her cheek with his. "Sorry Featherstone.." Juliet said as she wiped off some tears and continued "I just couldn't take it everyone was fighting!" she finished, FeatherStone looked at her "who was fighting and why for that reason?" he posed the question to her in a caring tone. Juliet sighed "I'm pretty sure everyone from both gardens knows about Gnomeo and I by now..and well when they found out..they were'nt very thrilled at the least" she kicked at the moss beside her feet then looked up at FeatherStone "you get my catch?" he nodded then sat next to her. "Well not all secrets can be kept forever Julieta" he rested his head on her lap "ok?" he said, "ok" she stated back. They got up and walked to the crack in the fence just as Gnomeo ran in and bumped into Juliet causeing a chip sound. "Juliet! I'm sorry, you ok?" Gnomeo pulled back from bumping her looking worried which he didn't need to do because Juliet just pulled him in for a hug. "Aww my fellow funsters are all happy again!" FeatherStone said as he joned in the hug. They pulled out of the hug happily. "I'm fine now..sorry I just kinda didn't really want to take anymore of the argueing Gnomeo" Juliet said hopeing he would relate, "Yea me too it can get a bit crazy..and im sorta glad we don't have to sneek out anymore" he said to her "What do you mean? of course we do..my dad is going to be boiling when I get back! He probably won't let me out of his sight" Juliet said truthfully. "oh.." Gnomeo scratched behind his head "yea thats probably right sorry..". FeatherStone smiled as the two gnomes conversed, he had forgotten how much they ment to him and they were such great friends too! Gnomeo,FeatherStone,and Juliet walked out to the alley way and saw Spot(the american bulldog from the movie you know the one that takes Gnomeo) growling right at them.


	6. Chapter 6 How It Went

Chapter 6 How It Went **(I'm sorry for spelling poor Benny's name wrong 0-0 but it is correct now)**

The three friends staired in awe as the muscled dog circled them, suddenly the dog launched himself at Gnomeo knocking him down. Gnomeo struggled up and got in front of Juliet,and Featherstone protecting them from harm, but this didn't stop Spot's wanting for moving things ( o-e ). The dog jumped at the three again but hit Gnomeo straight acted quickly and pushed the dog off with all his might which was just enough to get the dog off of him. "Hey doggie slow down and take a rest!" FeatherStone gasped out but Spot's head was next to FeatherStone so he grabbed his wired legs and ripped them out shaking his head back and forth thus hitting Gnomeo with his head flinging him into the fence and knocking him out. Juliet let out a scream and tried to run to him but was blocked by Spot who still head FeatherStone's legs. "Julieta run!" Featherstone yelled to his scared friend. "I'm not leaving you two!" Juliet yelled back then ran at Spot jumping up putting her hainds on his head and pushing off into a flip (so she flipped over him) then landing next to Gnomeo. Juliet stood but as she did Spot whiped his head around causeing Featherstone's wired legs to stab into Juliet's chest. Juliet screamed as a loud smash noise broke through the air she fell to her knees she eyes shut tight tears streaming down her face as Spot snarled and walked closer to her dropping FeatherStone's legs. Juliet's scream was heard in both gardens and had woken Gnomeo up, Lord Redbrick franticly searched for his daughter while Nanette hopped around toward the alley where she caught sight of her bestfriend lying on the ground. "JULIET!" she screamed causeing LordRedbrick to run over to her. Gnomeo shook his head and saw Spot about to pick Juliet up so he acted quickly. He picked up a rock that was next to him and threw it at the dog then got to his feet. "He needs help!" Nanette yelled gestureing to some other gnomes and running out to the alley. Benny was walking around calling for Gnomeo when he heard Juliet's scream and was now running toward the sound. "Gnomeo i'm coming!" he called as he ran to his best mate's side helping him fight off the dog. "hey a little leg assistance over here?" Featherstone yelled over to the two, but Nanette ran over and stuck his legs back in before running to Juliet. (Juliet's Point of view now) Everything was so blurry and my chest killed,all I could do was watch as Nanette picked me up and carried me into the red garden placing me down on my pedestal then checking me over, then everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7 A Helping Hand

Chapter 7 A Helping Hand

**Ok so I added point of views in..How do you all like it? Is the story ok? It is going to be a differtent swing than the movie so stay with me. Thank you so much for leaving reviews I really appreciate it! :D Well here is chapter 7 **

(Gnomeo's Point of view) After Benny and I fought off Spot (which took a while) I ran to find Juliet. Of course Nanette had taken her to the red garden! I sighed still worried as I had ever been FeatherStone come over to me."You know maybe the froggie will tell you how Julieta is?" he said to me tryingto lighten the sorrow, but it didn't help much. Eventually I decided to sneak into the garden. I opened the gate with a stick and quietly closed it. (Ok now no point of view at the moment) Lord RedBrick was kneeled next to Juliet while Nanette help her hand trying to wake her up by tapping her cheek. Gnomeo hid in the bushes behind Juliet's pedestal and listened in. "Juliet please wake up so we can help you" Nanette's sad voice echoed through Gnomeo's ears. A crowd of reds gathered around the pedestal trying to understand what had happened. (Juilet's P.O.V) When I woke up I was hugged my Nanette, not as hard as usual but still hugged pretty hard. I pulled away when I felt a pain in my chest then I looked down to see that the right side of it had been broken. I looked at Nanette for an explaination but she was to busy looking for someone who could help me I guess. Then i got dizzy again and put my head back down, as I did I caught sight of a streek of blue..blue? Gnomeo? It had to be him! Ow! ok ouch that hurt. My eyesight went blurred again and I groaned this was came running back to me with Paris...wait Paris umm why? She told me he could glue my chest...I nodded. My dad told everyone to leave with the acception of Nanette and Paris who was now giving my chipped side a paint over with some glue. It hurt but not as much as it did in the beginning. Done! he said looking at his work. Nanette hugged him. (Gnomeo's P.O.V) I couldn't really see what was happening so when Nanette,Paris and Lord Redbrick left the pedestal I ran up to see Juliet. (No P.O.V now) "Juliet!" Gnomeo said in a loud whisper as he walked over to Juliet. She looked up and him clearly surprised that he had come to the garden but winced when she tried to get up, so she stopped and layed back down. "What happened?" Gnomeo said worried "I'm ok now don't worry" Juliet replied slowly "Paris fixed my chip..I guess you could call it" she gave him a smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions To Be Made

Chapter 8 Decisions To Be Made

**ok so yes Juliet is ok at the moment...I enjoy the feedback so much thank you guys it really means a lot. I will try to update the story every chance I get from now on! Enjoy :3**

(Juliet's P.O.V) I looked Gnomeo in the eyes and I could tell he had something on his mind that he wasn't telling me. Suddenly we heard my dad coming and Gnomeo started to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Meet me later at the greenhouse ok?" as I said this to him he looked worried but nodded then kissed me then left. My dad came over to me his face pale, I knew I was in for an arguement so I braced myself. (No P.O.V) "Juliet..you gave everyone quite a scare today..what were you thinking taking on a dog like that?..I thought..I though I lost you.." Lord RedBrick held his daughter's hand. Don't do that to me do you understand? Juliet looked up at her father then pulled her hands away from his grasp letting out a sigh. (Gnomeo's P.O.V) Juliet could have gotten smashed while I was out! This is all my fault I should have been there for her. I walked into the blue garden to get ready for the mower race. I walked into the shed and pushed it out with the help of Benny. When we pushed it out into the alley way there were already the crowd of gnomes cheering for me. I could see the crowd for Tybalt with their signs too as I mounted my mower Tybalt gave me a glare. (No p.o.v) You ready to be beaten?" Tybalt sneered at Gnomeo getting on his mower in the process. The two gnomes started their mowers and waited for the signal to start. Benny was doing the honors today.. He walked in the middle of the two mowers. You all know the rules I suppose so um..yea..ON YOUR MARK...GET SET...GO! The two mowers sped off Gnomeo in front Tybalt in close persuit. After some yelling,cheering and fighting Gnomeo won the race and was off to meet Juilet. It was dark out and he was getting worried. (Juliet's p.o.v.) I hope Gnomeo comes clean about what he had on his mind earlier.I grab the fishing pole and open the gate.


	9. Ch9 Questions From Gnomeo

Chapter 9 Questions From The Thoughts Of Gnomeo

**Ok I know someone said that my chapters are short and...at times they are but I put a lot of thought and effort into them! And I acctually don't put spaces between every single line like some people do.. ._. Sooooo without any futher interuptions here is my favortie chapter!**

Juliet walked out into the alley way and ino the old laurence place when she caught sight of Gnomeo waiting for her by the small pond they had fallen in when first meeting eachother. Gnomeo threw a rock into the pond and watched it fall before he noticed Juliet standing a bit of a distance away. ( Gnomeo's p.o.v) I walked over to Juliet and gave her a smile. She seemed a bit tired..probably from the incident earlier I thought. She smiled back her emerald eyes shone in the moonlight as we walked int othe greenhouse. Juliet..Look I don't think this is working out to well over there..you know with our parents and all.. she nodded back at me in agreement so I continued my thought. I..I think we should stay here, Juliet looked at me halfly surprised and halfly in a agreement I guessed. Oh Gnomeo thats a wonderful idea! she gave me a hug and I kissed her cheek happy that she felt the same way. Just then FeatherStone came in with the cupid's arrow orcid flower that I had given to Juliet on the first night we had met eachother, He ran over happily and handed it off to me..so far I had only told FeatherStone what I had planned. He gave me a smile and then ran off, I turned to see Juliet giving me a confused look but I just smiled. (Juliet's p.o.v) I wonder why Featherstone gave Gnomeo that flower..Oh wow! Thats the cupid's arrow orcid! Wait...what? Gnomeo sat me down on a peice of firewood and looked at me with a smile on his face..he hasn't stopped smiling since I got here... (No p.o.v) Gnomeo took Juliet's hand in his and got down on one knee, Juliet ever since I met you I knew that you where special to me..and well I never want to be appart from you..so will you make me the happiest gnome on earth and..please marry me? Gnomeo handed Juliet the cupid's arrow orcid and looked nerously at her. Juliet gave him a big hug and kissed him. "Of course I will Gnomeo!" she said almost screaming with joy. Gnomeo beamed and gave his bride a hugs then they set off to get some rest and meet early the next day.


	10. Chapter 10 Time For A Swim?

Chapter 10 Time For A Swim?

**I thought Juliet could use a little girl time so I have brought in two new charecters of my own..one based off of my friend ImagineThe and the other off of myself :D. So enjoy! Next chapter will be back to the regulars**

(Juliet's p.o.v) I stretched out on my bed then opened my eyes to see a blue eyed girl gnome smiling at me. Ahh! I fell off my bed in surprise as the red gnome walked closer to me. Juliet? are you ok? she asked in a soft voice. Wait...I remember her...Emily? I ask slowly, she nods. Emily was about as tall as me..she was a red..blue eyes freckles and almost the same hair color as me but a bit more red her hair reached just a bit above her elbows.. We heard a voice calling our names "Hey Em, Juliet? you up there?" the voice asked as Emily led me to the edge of my pedestal. I caught sight of another gnome..she was a red,long black hair reaching her elbows..grey eyes, she wore a dress like mine but it had some lace on the sleeves and bottom line of the dress. "Hey Vanessa!" Emily called down to the girl "Juliet and I will be right down!" I looked at Emily with a questioning look, so umm..what are we doing exactly? Emily smiled "oh not much maybe go spy on some blues or go swim?" she asked. With these two choices I just wanted to go swim, "how about swimming?" I asked hopefully and Emily nodded "ok let me and Vanessa get out bathing suits meet you at the laurence place?" I gave her a nod and rushed off to get my suit. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I walked into the old laurence place hoping to find Juliet , but I didn't. I sat down on a peice of firewood when I heard some voices, one I reconized to be Juliet's and another Nanette's but I didn't know the other two,so I hid behind a pile of firewood next to the greenhouse window. (Juilet's p.o.v) Emily,Vanessa,Nanette and myself walked over to the pond. Emily took no time to waste she went right in and jestured for us to follow. I sighed but came in with her followed by Nanette. Vanessa looked at the pond, "Are there fish in there?" she questioned, I shook my head, no it's fine don't worry. I smiled as she came in. The sun was setting by the time we were leaving and I was cold. I glanced down at the side of my lower chest that had been broken and it seemed to look just fine..you almost couldn't see where it had broken. We all walked back to the red garden and as soon as I knew all my friends had fallen asleep I dried my hair, slipped into a dress, put my hat on and went to find Gnomeo.


	11. Chapter 11 Going It Alone And Together

Chapter 11 Going It Alone And Together

Juliet walked over to the old laurence place to find some furniture set up in the greenhouse..almost like someone was living there. She walked around a little before finding a bed with Gnomeo asleep on it. She smiled then kissed his cheek waking him up. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) When I woke up I saw Juliet standing at the foot of the bed I had brought into the greenhouse, her emerald eyes sparkled and I guess I must have gotten lost stairing at them because she gave my shoulder a push. Oh sorry..I responded to her then sat up. Do you like it? She scanned the room then smiled, "Of course I do I think it lovely looks nice enough to live in". I was glad she said this because I had set it up for us to live in. Well welcome home I said smiling at her, she seemed to like the idea because she gave me a hug then sat down on the bed with me, and that is how our day ended. (Juliet's p.o.v) When I woke up this moring I expected to be on my own bed alone..but I wasn't , then I remember when Gnomeo began to stir. I smiled, he slept pretty soundly..he didn't snore like Tybalt does..One can hear Tybalt from maybe a mile away..He keeps some gnomes up at night. I got up and brushed my teeth,washed my face,and brushed my hair..it was getting longer, down to my shoulders in fact..so pulled it up and tucked it into my hat so it looked like nothing had changed. Suddenly I heard a tapping noise, I looked up to find Tybalt up on the roof of the greenhouse. This gave me a scare..Thoughts rushed through my head..My dad doesn't know, he is probably looking for me, he probably sent Tybalt to get me. No I stated mainly to myself I am not going with him! (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I woke up to find Juliet already out of bed, so I got up to find her looking up at the ceiling..wait what? I looked up too and there on the roof of the greenhouse was Tybalt..He hadn't looked down yet I suppose he was keeping his balance...Ha, unbalanced gnome unlike me. I took Juliet's hand and we went outside to confront Tybalt..Or maybe I should..I mean Juliet is my soon to be wife and I should help out.." Hey Gnomeo can you hand me that fishing rod?" Juliet pointed at the "borrowed" rod leaning against the greenhouse wall. Juliet let me handle this ok? I looked into her eyes and she gave me a smile. "Well ok but tell me if you need assistance ok?" she looked at me, ok I nodded and climbed up the wall and onto the greenhouse.


	12. Chapter 12 The Push Of A Girl

Chapter 12 The Push Of A Girl

**Ok so I have Just realized that Juliet and Tybalt are cousins...This I was clearly unaware of..So in this story they are no more than old friends...No relation in bloodline ok? Well here we go! **

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I could see Tybalt looking into the greenhouse probably wondering why the heck there was furniture in there...I smirked. Then walked slowly over to him holding the fishing pole at ready. Tybalt turned and when he saw me I noticed he had a small gardening shovel..Yeah i'm glad Juliet stayed down there.. He ran at me "What have you done to Juliet!?" he yelled as I blocked him with my hands, pushing him backwards causeing him to loose his footing. I haven't done anything to her Tybalt and why do you think she is with me? She could be out doing something! I yelled back as he got up and held the shovel out like a sword. "Because today she and I have to talk! I'm going to marry her!" he growled, I gave him a smirk, Well mate it's a bit late for that. I held the fishing rod up so that it touched the shovel. What do you mean? he replied angrily. I mean she is already engaged to me, i could tell he wanted to push me off the roof right then and there but I knew he couldn't, not while I was blocking him. WHAT! WHAT! he yelled and flung the shovel at me, I jumped it and landed on my feet, he then ran at me grabbing the rod. We both wrestled with the rod, me trying to keep hold of it and Tybalt trying to take it from me and then most likely attempt to smash me. Just then we heard a girl's voice, It wasn't Juliet..it was..wait I acctually don't know this gnome..but shes a red and that must mean trouble. The girl gnome stood there looking at Tybalt and I, then she flipped over us took the rod and pushed Tybalt down putting her foot on his chest. "HEY WHAT GIVES!" he demanded. I stepped back as she glanced at me. "You must be Gnomeo" she gave me a warm smile and I nodded, who are you? I asked. "I'm Emily pleasure meeting you, I'm a friend of Juliet down there, she points to Juliet who waves and I wave back. Emily continues, she said that you needed some help so I thought well you know.. I'll help. Tybalt what are you even doing up here? I ask the angry gnome as he tries to get up from under Emily. "I'm here to take Juliet home" he states angrily, Well sorry but she is staying here. Emily and I get Tybalt down from the greenhouse and Juliet runs over hugging the both of us. "Thanks Em" she says, then lets us go from the hug. Juliet looks at Tybalt, "Lets just walk him back over..I have to talk with my dad.." We all nod and set out for the red garden gate.


	13. Chapter 13 Time Can't Heal It

Chapter 13 Time Can't Heal It

**I spent some time thinking on this until I finally made my decison and went though with it so here it is!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) When we all walk into the red garden Emily lets go of her grasp on Tybalt and he runs off to probably get my dad. I'm tensed up and Gnomeo had to have known because he took my hand and gave me a reasuring smile for a quick second. I took a breath and we went to find my father, which we really didn't need to do because at the very moment he ran over to us. As soon as he saw Gnomeo holding my hand his face went a dark shade of red and he pulled me to him, this caused my hand to slip out of Gnomeo's grasp. "Juliet where have you been! And what on earth is he doing in here!" he holds my hands tight but I pulls them out of his grasp and I stand between him and Gnomeo. Dad..I have to talk to you about something very important to me..i start then step back so i'm side by side with Gnomeo. My dad looks horrified, and by now a group of reds has formed around us. I see Vanessa up on my pedestal with Nanette trying to get a better view, Emily is next to Gnomeo because she probably feels awkward going in the crowd and being accused of helping a blue. Tybalt stands next to my dad with another shovel in his hand. Dad..I know you wanted me to marry Tybalt..but I can't.., I look at my dad he looks confused , so I continue on..I am already engaged to Gnomeo. As I finish everyone gasps with the acception of Emily,Nanette,and Vanessa. My dad is glaring at Gnomeo then he suddenly takes Tybalt's small garden shovel and runs at him. Gnomeo backs up and grabs a small bamboo stick with a red star on it..He broke on of these the night he came to color our mower. Dad no stop! I get in front of Gnomeo but my timing couldn't have been worse..He had the garden shovel high in his hand and was about to strike Gnomeo but as soon as i got in the way he took off some force in the attack but he couldn't stop. There is a quick scrapeing sound and then my dad pulls back in horror of what he had just done..everyone else gasps. I feel a pain on my left eye and brow, so I quickly put my hand over it then turn away from my dad. Gnomeo touches my hand that I am covering my eyes with but I'm to scared to see or know what happened.


	14. Chapter 14 Take A Glimps

Chapter 14 Take A Glimps

**lol ok so I noticed that at the end sentence in the last chapter I wrote eyes..No Juliet wasn't covering both eyes..only the left on! So here is chapter 14!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) Gnomeo tried to get me to take my hand off my eye but when I resisted he stopped trying. My father dropped the shovel and ran to me. "Juliet what happened! What did I do!" he ignored Gnomeo and stepped right in front of him. "Juliet please let me see" he pleaded with me but I kept my hand over my left eye. My hand isn't big enough to cover my brow too so I guess if you stopped worrying about my eye and looked at my eye brow you could have noticed what had happened. Everyone was looking at me trying to see what had happened, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the garden and into the old laurence place with Gnomeo hot on my heels. I felt bad for leaving Emily in the dust but I wanted to see what my dad had done..or did I? I ran to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, then slowly I lifted my hand off my **left **eye revealing a cut that went from a little higher abouve my eye brow over my eye lid and then stopping at my nose. I didn't mean to but I teared up and cried. Gnomeo came racing in and almost tumbled into me, I tried to cover my eye but he stopped me. He took a long glance at the new scar on my face then stroked my cheek. "You ok love?" he asked tenderly pulling me in for a hug. I nodded then looked up at his face, I could see the scar on his eye wasn't as big as mine but it was close. He noticed me looking at it and gave me a kiss, It's not so bad..we match. At this I turned away from him and looked in the mirror, he was right except my scar was on the opposite eye! (Gnomeo's p.o.v) It hurt me to have to say that to her but from the looks of it, it cheered her up. That scar on her perfect face just kills me..and it reminds me of how stupid this whole fued scar is going to be there forever and it will always remind me of this day. But I could never stop loving Juliet..not ever.


	15. Chapter 15 The After-Effects

Chapter 15 The After-effects

**Ok so this chapter is a cliff-hanger so tell me how it is? I got home did my homework and got right to work on it!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) I guess I was really tired last night...Gnomeo carried me to bed and thats all I remember..It must have all been a bad dream I think as I walk to the bathroom and wash my face. Then I look in the mirror to get the towel next to it..and I seen it..on my face. Face it Juliet it wasn't a dream your going to be like this forever..A tear escapes from my eye and then more follow. This fued is so dumb it has to stop! I put my hand over my eye trying to tell myself it isn't that bad beacause guess what? I could have been smashed instead, so suck it up Juliet..I sigh after telling myself this. Gnomeo must have heard me get up because he comes in and kisses me. I show him a weak smile. He sees my hand over my eye and frowns, then taking his hand to mine he slowly takes my hand off my eye and faces me to the mirror. Juliet your beautiful no matter what happens and I will always love you, don't you ever doubt that ok? I nod and he lifts my chin so that I look at myself, see? He asks. I take a good long look and then smile. Yes I see..we match. I turn and pull him in for a hug. My father hasn't seen what he did to me yet and i'm trying to avoid him, because he will never forgive himself or Gnomeo for that matter. Gnomeo and I walk over to the pond as the autum wind blows, I shiver a tiny bit and he notices. Why don't you get some warmer clothes on? he tells me. I nod and run inside. Warmer clothes huh? I have to ponder this for a moment before I get the brilliant idea. I grab one of my long sleeved dress with the same design as the one I have on (and same colors derp) and some pants, I cleanly cutt the bottom to my knees, take my summer dress off and throw the long sleeved cut one on. Then I put the pants on under it, The sleeves of the dress stop at the palms of my hands..so to say they are a bit long, but I can deal. I put some socks and shoes on and run out to Gnomeo, who seems to stair at me but stops when I kiss his cheek. Gnomeo I think I want to see my dad..you know just to tell him i'm ok.. Gnomeo nods as I finish, Then I walk out into the alley to the red garden door. I take a deep breath and push it open. My father sees me at the gate and runs over giving me a huge hug which is soon followed my Nanette's super hugs. "Oh Juliet! I've missed you sooo much!" she says putting me down after her hug, I give her a smile "thanks Nanette". She lets out a small gasp as I turn my head to look at her strait on but trys to recover from it by coughing. My dad looks at the scar running down my face and I shift uncomfortably in my shoes. "Juliet..I'm.." he starts, but I cut him off before he can finish. Dad it's ok, don't worry about it alright? he hugs me. "Oh Juliet I'm so glad your finally home" he says weakly probably because he knows I will object , which I do. Dad I just came to visit you I have to get back to Gnomeo now, I start for the gate but he grabs my arm when I reach it. "Juliet..I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no choice...

**:3 I have a little surprise coming up..**


	16. Chapter 16 Why Things Happen

Chapter 16 Why Things Happen

**Sorry for it being so short guys...But it needed to be for the next chapter name! So please be patient :3! It has little hints here and there but you will see soon.**

I see the red goons coming over with a glue bottle and I start to panick as my dad pulls me to my pedestal, "when will you realize your delicate? and that you can't be with that Blue!" he scowels. But two things race through my mind at this moment, 1.) I am NOT delicate and 2.) I have a reason I want to be free and not glued down! We make it to my pedestal and the goons hold my feet down then they open the super glue. My dad watches them as if I would escape at any moment. My mind is racing i'm trying to make a decison..because I can't keep it secret for much longer and lately it has slowed me down..I wasn't able to help Gnomeo on the greenhouse for a reason, and that same reason is holding me back from back flipping off of this thing. The goons aren't leaving me much of a choice so I jump into action. I bang ones who are holding my feet down together and jump up on the rim of the pedestal. I balance for a moment then dive into the pond below splashing Nanette,my dad, and a few others. There was quite a comotion when I resurfaced, my dad was yelling, gnomes are running and I nearly get jumped on, and thats when the garden gate swings open and Gnomeo is there. He runs over pulls me out of the pond picks me up bride style and carries me out of that red garden..that was ounce my home. We walk back into the old laurence place and I start to get dizzy, then all goes blank. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) As soon as Juliet and I walked into our house she fainted on me, litterally! She must have been so stressed but I couldn't be sure! So I carried her to bed then ran to get my mum..I hope she will help us.


	17. Chapter 17 No Holding Back

Chapter 17 No Holding Back

**Ok so next chapter you can find out what Juliet was hiding from the reds, and Gnomeo..What could it be?**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I burst into the blue garden my heat racing, I francticly scanned the garden for my mum and soon caught sight of her. I ran over to her quickly and grabbed her arm, I probably gave her a scare looking so scared and all but..I WAS SCARED! Mum you need to help me please! I begged her as she started to walk along side me and out of the blue garden. Oh what is it my son? Why are we going out of the garden? I felt tense and nervous that she might not help Juliet so I awnsered quickly. Mum please just help me ok? And we are going into the old laurence place because that is where she is.."Who's she?" my mom asked but then got her awnser when we walked into the bedroom of the greenhouse. There was Juliet still passed out on the bed,her cheeks red. My mother looked at me and saw how worried I was, then gave me a warm smile. Don't worry Gnomeo just go get a wet towel and one of her night gowns for when she comes to ok? She seems so serious so I nod and do as she has asked of me. I cam back with the two items in hand then placed them on the bed,my mum took the wet towel and put it on Juliet's forehead. "She is warm.." Gnomeo did she tell you any news before she fainted? I looked at my mum confused but shook my head no, my mum just nodded and flipped the towel over then placed it back on Juliet's forehead. "When did this happen dear?" she points to Juliet's scar, I sigh, yesterday mum she blocked a shovel from hitting me. My mom looks up surprised strokes Juliet's cheek gently. Brave girl, she says looking at her, and I nod. Mum? I start, Before Juliet comes to I want to tell you something. My mum looks at me ready to hear what I have to say. Mum Juliet is your daughter in law, I take my mum's hand and give her a warm smile and surprisingly she returns the favor kissing me on the cheek. I think thats wonderful my son, she really does love you I can tell..I'm not sure anybody else would have done that for you. I smile and hug her happy that she is ok with it, then Juliet starts to wake up.


	18. Chapter 18 Juliet Confesses

Chapter 18 Juliet Confesses

**Ok so here you are :3 I worked hard planning on how Juliet would come out and say this but I finally figured it out!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) When I woke up I felt a smoothe hand on my forehead, it was small unlike Gnomeo's so I opened my eyes to find LadyBlueBerry checking my forehead for a fever I guessed. Oh your awake dear, here drink some water then change into something cooler, she says to me in this motherly voice..like she doesn't hate me..I quickly take my hat off to check the color of it and they both laugh, my hair goes into my face and I push it away. By now my hair it a bit longer than my sholders, it's getting long wonder if I should cut it..I check the color of my hat. Nope still red, I look up at Gnomeo confused. It's ok love she is fine with us no need to worry, he reassures me. I thank LadyBlueBerry for the water then go to ge changed. As I come out of the bathroom she meets me at the door causeing me to jump a bit. Oh i'm sorry for startling you my dear but I just wanted to ask you a question, she looks into my eyes and I can tell she knows I might now awnser truthfully. You will tell me the truth dear won't you? I tust you now after what you did for my son I would never trick you. I nod and take a breath in. But please don't tell Gnomeo just yet I want to tell him ok? I look at her and she nods and gives me a warm smile, so naturally I give in. After I tell Lady B I feel so much better, then I reveal my plan of how I am going to tell Gnomeo and the two gardens. We both walk back to Gnomeo and I throw on my socks,boots,and jacket over my pink night gown. "uhhhh what are you two doing?" Gnomeo asks concerned, I turn around and kiss him, don't worry just follow me. The three of us leave the old laurence place and Lady B calls all the blue gnomes out and I call all the red out into the alley to share my news and hopefully end this fued ounce and for all! As the two groups come out the start to yell at eachother but Gnomeo and I stop them, then LadyBlueBerry speaks and I walk over to my dad and tell him to listen. He still feels bad about giving me the scar over my eye so he listens and I kiss his cheek then run over to Gnomeo. There is a rock that Gnomeo and I stand on so that we can be seen as LadyB turns the attention to us. Gnomeo isn't sure what is going on but he trusts me to do this. Look this..fight has gone on for years and years..and no red or blue have ever liked eachother let alone love one another..so thats why it came as a shock to Gnomeo and I when we fell in love, I stop to let the gnomes take it in then I continue on. Gnomeo asked me to marry him a few days ago and I full heartedly said yes, my dad looks at me and I look back at him then turn to the crowd of surprised gnomes and continue. We haven't got a date picked out but we are getting married..so I wasn't as worried when the day after Gnomeo asked me to marry him that I was pregnant with our baby. Everyone gasps and this time Nanette,Emily,and Vanessa join in and I just stand there waiting for a response.


	19. Chapter 19 The Help OF A Friend

Chapter 19 The Help Of A Friend

**Ok so this chapter may be a bit hard to read because I was listening to music while I wrote it so...Yea but try to enjoy :3**

(Juliet's p.o.v) I fiddled with my hair as everyone took this in, then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, It was Gnomeo. He gave me a warm smile and hugged me. Suddenly I heard a soft voice in the crowd, It was Emma a Blue female gnome. She had brown hair,blue eyes, and was wearing a dress like mine but blue. She was about my size maybe a bit taller I guessed. A red and a blue? Together?" She said looking up at me and Gnomeo. "No I won't have it!" my father burst out and started toward me and Gnomeo up on the rock. Gnomeo took my hands in his and looked into my eyes "Juliet meet me later at the old laurence place, I have a plan" he seemed serious so I nodded. Everything else after he said that to me was like a blur. I was pulled away from Gnomeo and both gardens went back to their rightful places. I was brought to my pedestal by my father who was to red faced to get any words out, so he just left me there. Soon it was night time and the time I usually met up with Gnomeo in the red garden. As I was going down the stairs of my pedestal I caught a glimps of Emily quickly running out the gate. I pondered this for a moment but then continued my tudge to Gnomeo. I felt a cold drop of something on my shoulder, so I looked up at the star filled sky and smiled. It was snowing and coming down hard. When I made it to the laurence place the snow was up to my ankles. There standing in the snow I caught sight of Gnomeo,Emily,Emma,and Vannessa. Gnomeo ran over to me throwing a jacket on me..I guess I looked cold. Each girl gnome looked at me and I just sorta staired at them in return. "Gnomeo whats going on?" I asked a bit nervous that these girls were here. Gnomeo ruffled Emma's hair "These are some friends who are going to help us move to another garden" he replied. "One of them will go with me and two with you" he finished. I nodded ok and took a bag from Emily as she held it out to me. "Juliet I'm going to travel with you and so will Vanessa" Emily said as she walked up to me and gave me a small hug. I gave her a smile in return then shivered a little. "Ok we better move quickly the garden we are going to is just about a half a mile away" Gnomeo said through the wind and snow that was hitting him. "Are you sure we should go TODAY?!" Vanessa said loudly. We all looked at her, Vanessa was in a warm jacket and had some snow goggles on and to top it off snow boots. "Don't worry Vanessa we will stay warm" Emily patted her friend's head and we all started off toward the soon to be home of Gnomeo and I.


	20. Chapter 20 Lost In The Blizzard

Chapter 20 Lost In The Blizzard

**Ok so this was put together quickly because I have to go somewhere will be back late..so here you go!**

(Emily's p.o.v) About ten minutes in we all split up so we wouldn't be as easy to spot. Juliet looked pretty worried and Vanessa..Well Vanessa looked the same way, I could say the same for myself If I was Juliet. She was engaged to someone that nobody would let her marry, and to top it off she was expecting Gnomeo's child or children..Possibly. Her dad was pretty ticked off when she announced that, but I wasn't and I can probably speak for Vanessa too when I say that. I glanced over at Juliet her eyes were watery from wind and snow blowing at them, it was probably getting hard to see I guessed. So I reached my hand out and took her's in mine and we trudged on. Vanessa took my hand a few seconds later, Thats a good thing too because I was starting to think we lost her. After a long while of walking my feet started to get really cold so I had everyone stop so that I could check my map. As I pulled it out a huge gust of wind ripped it out of my hand and into the unplowed street. We all looked at eachother before I knew I had to go get it. I ran out into the street and as I was bending down to get it...(Juliet's p.o.v) EMILY! LOOK OUT!" I yelled over the storm as a large bulldozer started toward her. It was plowing the snow..Gosh darn it! I threw the lumpy jacket off and ran for her. Vanessa screamed as I did, the coat fell onto her face. Well at least she won't see us get smashed. I launched myself at Emily knocking her out of the road then got up and jumped next to her as the bulldozer went by. I landed face first in the snow, then quickly sat up shivering and trying to warm myself up. Heh nice throw the jacket at Vanessa and then poof no jacket equals COLD! Vanessa ran over to us and gave me my jacket. "Guys I think we're lost.." she said with a scared look on her face. Emily pushed her face out of the snow and spit out some dirt. "WHAT LOST! IN THE BLIZZARD!" she yelled looking franticly for the map I knew was gone. Gone for good..and now we will soon be too, lost to the cold and nobody will know until the storm dies down.. I pull my hat over my ears then put my head on my knees and cry. It's all my fault if this baby dies..all my fault.


	21. Chapter 21 Hang In There

Chapter 21 Hang In There

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) Emma and I made it to the garden first and waited about 20 minutes until I couldn't sit and wait for the girls to make it back here on their own. I climbed up on the fence and tried to see through the storm for a sight of Juliet or the others, but to my dissapointment I didn't catch sight of them,my heart sank. (Juliet's p.o.v) Gah! So cold..Even though we all had jackets on we were still getting cold quick..and I knew this was bad for me..and when I say me I mean the baby. So I get up and signal to the girls to follow me. We walk to this peice of wood that is against a wall and gather under it, waiting for someone to save us from the cold.. (Lady Blue Berry's p.o.v) Gnomeo has been gone so long..I wonder where he is..I walked over to Lord RedBrick's hole in the fence and pushed the cork out so I could speak to him. "Is your daughter here?" I asked awkwardly through the fence. He looked at me like I knew something he didn't and shook his head no. "Look..I think Gnomeo and your daughter may be in trouble..We have to find them" I say slowly reply to his head shake. I know that if they get lost they might freeze to death out there, while in here we have a warm fire and our rooms to comfort us they have nothing. About five minutes later I have a team of blue gnomes out and ready to find my son and future daughter in law. Soon after we come out Lord RedBrick slowly comes out of his garden with a team of red gnomes by his side. From what we both have I can see..Lord REdBrick,Tybalt,Nanette,Fawn,Benny,Shroom, and myself all equiped and ready to find our loved ones. We all head onto the sidewalk and start looking for our missing members. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I throw my jacket on and grab some saftey pins,a flashlight,some tacks,and snow shoes which I throw on. I take Emma's hand and give her a jacket of her own and some snow shoes. "put these on we have to find the others" I say to her as she stuggles with the coat sleeve. Just as we get outside I hear a familiar voice yelling in the wind, so I signal Emma and we run toward the voice. I run into a red gnome and I look up to see Tybalt holding his hand out in disgust, but I take it and struggle up from the now knee deep snow. "I found them Lady B..well at least Gnomeo and this girl" he yells to my..mum who comes and gives me a huge hug. I pull away from the hug and look at all the gnomes who have come to help. "Gnomeo!" Benny calls and gives me a wave which I return back to him. "where is Juliet?" Lord RedBrick looks at me concern in his eyes. I look at my snow shoes, "we split up and she hasn't arrived here yet..I think something might have happened" I finish and he looks as though he might loose a tear. "Don't worry if I know her she is tough..and will hang in there with the girls so we can save them!" I say picking up my flashlight and turn it on as the sun sets, and we all start off to find the three girls in the blizzard. Hang in there Juliet..


	22. Chapter 22 Give In To The Warmth

Chapter 22 Give In To The Warmth

**This is a little bit shorter so sorry! But I needed to..**

(Juliet's p.o.v) Emilly and Vanessa fell asleep a while ago but I haven't yet..I'm to worried. When I start to doze off and shut my eyes I start to feel warmth that I know isn't real..It's probably death..I shiver pulling the coat closer to my body, Gah Gnomeo where are you. I'm hunched over as to keep myself as warm as I possibly can but it's REALLY COLD OUT! And I mean cold, when I stopped crying I looked down at my knees where the tears had landed and they where almost frozen..I'm so tired right now..But no! I won't sleep I can't sleep! I'll fall into the warmth and leave earth. I get up and walk out of the shelter, suddenly and wind hits me and my hat flys off my head. Oh great now i'm hatless and hoodless. I sit down in the snow and play with my dress trying to ease the thought of freezing to death out here. It's not helping that I walked out of the shelter but I will be seen better from here if Gnomeo comes to find us,even though I have this awful feeling that it might be to late for me and the baby. No! I'm Juliet Capulet and I am not giving in to this darn blizzard! Then I get this whole warm sensation over me and I can't fight the urge to fall to the ground..I try to get to the telephone post that is a few steps next to me but I hit the snow before I can and all blurrs and falls apart.(Gnomeo's p.o.v) We trek on through the snow and wind looking and calling for Juliet,Vanessa and Emily. Suddenly I caught sight of a flash of red and we all ran toward it. I picked it up and relaized quickly it was Juliet's all looked at eachother knowing what the other was thinking, I handed the cold hat to her father and he held it close to him as if it was the last time he would ever have it. "Don't worry we will find her..I promise" I said trying to help, and he looked up at me with a small smile on his face. "I'm glad she has someone like you to care for her.." he said softly touching my arm. Suddenly we heard a scream and we all dashed forward toward the sound. When we got to the sound the first thing we caught sight of was Emily kneeling over a one of the girls.. At first I didn't know who is was but then I walked over and saw that she didn't have a hat on..


	23. Chapter 23 The Last Time

Chapter 23 The Last Time

**Just a quick note to my readers: I don't have auto correct or grammar check on my writing thing..So yes things will be spelled wrong because I 1 type fast and 2 don't know how to spell everything. I was also wondering if I should start a new book but just keep going on this one..Have it and ongoing thing..OR emd this book and make Forbidden Lovers 2..Maybe not that exact name but you know.. Tell me what you think!**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) Vanessa stood behind Emily as we all ran over to see if what our eyes were showing us was true. Was she really..dead? The thought hadn't even come up in my mind..Juliet was tough,brave,smart..I didn't even ponder on the thought that she wouldn't be able to take the cold..I grabbed her jacket that had fallen off and helped Lord R put it on her. Her cheeks were red and cold..Vannessa's cheeks were red also along with Emily's and pretty much all of ours. "We need to get her out of the cold you guys! Don't just stand her and stair around lets move!" I turned around to see Emma folding her arms and waiting. I picked Juliet up bride style and we all walked back to the red garden..Yea apparently not our new house..but I didn't want to push it. When we walked in I saw both red and blue gnomes in the red's garden which surprised me signifigantly. When they noticed us walk in they moved apart giving us room to lie Juliet down. I put her down on a blanket and kneeled down next to it looking at he in despair. I felt a hand on my shoulder, It was Benny he had teary eyes and one of the tears was escaping. Everyone was silent as Juliet lay there motionless, cold to the touch. I now noticed that we had been led into a red tent..It was rather big..and everyone was watching us from the entrance. My mum scoweled "Don't you know it's rude to spy?" she said unting the ribbon that kept the tent open thus shutting the tent. Lord RedBrick,Nanette,Emily,Emma,Vanessa,Benny,my mum, and myself sat in the tent waiting for Juliet to wake..but she didn't. I recalled the last time I had talked to her..which wasn't but about two hours ago..Her face had been rosy from the cold wind hitting it, her hair was slipping from being held in place by her hat, and her eyes had sparkled..bright emerald. I missed seeing them..but I knew that had been the last time I would ever see them."We will bury her in the morning.." Lord R said in a muffled voive as he wiped tears from his face.I had lost the two most important things to me tonight..my love Juliet and our unborn child..I leaned down and kissed Juliet's cheek then got up slowly, I had to face it..she was gone.


	24. Chapter 24 Gnomeo's Surprise Visitor

Chapter 24 Gnomeo's Surprise Visitor

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I didn't get much sleep last night..Well who could? I slept in a tent located in the red garden..I guess I was waiting for Juliet to wake up, but she never did. Lord RedBrick didn't sleep at all from what I heard he was up all night pacing back and forth outside Juliet's tent. I walked out of my tent and inot the snow, which had melted down to be as tall as my ankles. I walked over to Juliet's tent where I caught sight of Lord RedBrick right outside it sitting on the ground his head against his knees, you could tell his heart might have broken from loss. I touched his shoulder and he looked up at me and I gave him a weak smile "is it ok if I go in to see her?" I ask my voice quivering. He gives me a nod and I push away the fabric that serves as the tent's door. Juliet still lay there under a blanket her hair had gotton longer, I noticed this because the last time I saw her hair down it was a few months ago. I sat next to her and touched the palm of her hand and tried not to cry. Just then Emily came in but when she noticed me she quickly stepped out, I appreciated this very much because I really just wanted to be alone at the moment. I took out a gold locket from my pocket, I intended on giving it to Juliet when we settled into our house..but now I couldn't. Inisde the locket was a picture of the both of us glossed over with some glass to protect the picture. I smiled at it then put it in her hand. Suddenly the tent's entrance flung open abruptly and I turned around quickly only to lay eyes on the ONE gnome I never wanted to see again, Jade. She looked down at me and then Juliet. I got up and pushed her out of the tent. Jade was my ex girlfriend, I haven't seen her in years. She was a blue gnome with blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a short blue dress and white tights with some black open shoes like Juliet's. But she was nowhere near as caring and as beautiful as Juliet was. "So Gnomeo did you miss me? I missed you..and I'm so sorry for breaking up with you but..I want you back Gnomeo please." she said sweetly, but I couldn't look at her. She had interupted my time with Juliet..It was the last time with Juliet I would ever have. "Look we can talk later i'm really busy right now Jade" I say as I walk back into the tent leaving her no choice but to wait for me.


	25. Chapter 25 Delicate

Chapter 25 Delicate

**Oh no poor Gnomeo! His ex showed up at the worst possible time!**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I must have sat with Juliet for maybe three hours before I started to doze off and finally fell asleep. (Juliet's p.o.v) When I opened my eyes I felt this rush of pain fall over me, It was awful! So bad I couldn't scream. I sat uprgiht to find a golden locket in my hand and Gnomeo alseep next to me. I rubbed the back of my head..No hat? No hat! Where was my hat? Oh well doesn't really matter I guess. Then it popped into my mind THE BABY! What if it had frozen to death! What if it had gotten hurt! Another blow of pain was thrown apon me and this time I let out a cry. Some tears rolled down my cheeks, ow! This really hurts the heck is wrong?! I attempted to get up but when I did after getting up I fell on Gnomeo, poor Gnomeo he must have been so tired! I shut my eyes as the pain came again. Gnomeo must have woken up when I fell on him. He saw me lying on his chest and let out a gasp. How long had I been out? "Juliet! Your ok! Yoour ALIVE!" he said loudly and as he did My father,his mum,Nanette,Tybalt,Paris,Emily,Vanessa,Emma,Benny,Featherstone and many more gnomes tried to cram their heads into the tent we were both in. "Juliet you feel ok?" Gnomeo stroked my cheek as I shut my eyes again another wave of pain hitting me. "Actually no i'm not really ok..Gnomeo what about the baby?" At this our parents pushed through the crowd and pushed everyone out of the entry way, Lady BlueBerry ran over to me checking me over. She checked my pulse and my temerature quickly then gave me a hug. "She is just fine, but it's to early to know is the baby is..unless we go to the doctors" she states after pulling away from the hug. Both Gnomeo,my dad and I yell at the same time "LETS GO!". "Woah! Juliet needs to regain her strength before that happens!" Lady BlueBerry says. "Please Juliet just for ounce humor yourself pretend your delicate" my dad says to me while stroking my hair. I made a face at him, I hate that word..but I give him a kiss and painfully agree. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I hadn't been in so much pain,but I was so I did. "Can Gnomeo and I be alone now please?" I ask, our parents nod and walk out leaving Gnomeo and I alone. He looks as though he might cry so I give him a kiss. "Juliet I thought I lost you..I thought.." he starts but I cut him off. "Gnomeo it's ok i'm here and im fine" I hug him and he kisses me. We hug for a while before he pulls away. I'm holding the locket I found in my hands and he notices. "Oh thats for you" he smiles taking it and putting it around my neck. I think it's a locket...yep it is! How sweet! "Thanks Gnomeo" I say opening the locket to find a picture of the both of us, I smile. I'm just glad to be alive right now...it's a blessing really.


	26. Chapter 26 A Night's Conversation

Chapter 26 A Night's Conversation

**Ok sorry for it being a bit late and all but i'm busy so here yall go! :D And yes Jade is going to appear in the next few chapters and has an important role in the story so far**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) It's night time now and the blue garden are still in the red's garden. Everyone is alseep from what I can tell as I get up and out of Juliet's tent. It's snowling lightly out now as I walk to Juliet's pedestal and sit down on the steps that lead up to I hear some foot steps, then a smooth hand touches mine. I look up to see Jade and I pull my hand away giving her a glare. "Jade what do you want?" I ask getting to my feet and she pulls at her hat. "Look Gnomeo..I'm really sorry ok? I just want things to go back to the way they were before we broke up.." she finishes and gives me a smile,which I don't return. "Jade i'm sorry but i've moved on.." I state. I'm not sure if I want to tell her that i'm engaged to Juliet because Jade has a thing for revenge, and Juliet isn't at her best at the moment. "what do you mean? Are you saying your to good for me?!" she whispers loudly with an annoyed tone. "No I mean i'm taken!" I yell back in a whisper, this statement takes a bit for her to grasp but she gets it. "But Gnomeo I.." I cut her off before she can finish, "Jade i'm sorry there isn't even any compitition, I love the girl i'm with dearly and I would never leave her". (Juliet's p.o.v) I wake up to find Gnomeo gone from the tent, so naturally I get up to find him because there is no way I want him lost in the snow too. I push my hair out of my face and look around the tent for my hat, yea..just my luck I can't find it. When I come out of the tent I catch sight of Gnomeo talking to this blue gnome..a girl blue gnome. I slowly walk over and when Gnomeo turns to probably go back to the tent he bumps into me and I laugh. "Sorry Juliet! I didn't see you there" he says giving me a smile which I return. "Have you seen my hat around here, I kinda want my hair up.." I say scanning the garden. "Awww really? I like it down Jules" he begs. Jules? I've never been called that before..it has a nice ring to it..Jules. "But yea it's on your pedestal I'll get it" he says then runs up the steps giving me time to look this girl gnome over. She glares at me and I take a step back but return the face. "And you are you? Jules?" she says mockingly. My fists clench, she may be taller than me but I can beat her up without an effort. She looks down at my dress and notices for the first time it's red. I put my hands on my hips as Gnomeo comes down and throws my hat on, the girl gnome gasps. "Gnomeo why are you asociating with HER!? Apparently she still hasn't dropped the fued thing and still hates reds I guess because well..she said that. Before Gnomeo can speak I bud in, "This HER just happens to be his girlfriend!" I state loudly. I didn't say wife of anything like that because..well because I didn't want to. She stares at me for a moment looking me over, then lets out a small giggle, I almost punch her.


	27. Chapter 27 Jade's Dark Side

Chapter 27 Jade's Dark Side

**This chapter is a little shorter than most but it's still ok :3**

(Juliet's p.o.v) "Juliet this is Jade, Jade this is Juliet.." Gnomeo says nervously pulling me close. "So red how did you come to date Gnomeo?" Jade asks. Did she just call ME red? "My name is Juliet not RED if you heard clearly" I say my teeth bard. After some silence Gnomeo and I head back to the tent, And we go back to sleep. The next moring we make a date for the wedding,next weekend! So now I have a few things on my list to get done..#1 Go to the doctors, #2 Get a wedding dress! #3 help out with the wedding preperations. Emily and Emma went back to the garden Gnomeo and I were going to live in and got our bags, they brought them back to the old laurence place for us. I walk to get a change of clothes and then go to the doctors. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) Juliet walked out of the laurence place with one of her short dresses that ends at her knees, she also had some tights on and her open black shoes. When I walked over to her she was putting her hat on, she still had the locket I gave her on a (:3). I kissed her goodbye and watched her go, then turned around to find Jade glaring watching her go. Jade stood at the red gate holding a small shovel in her hand, which made me nervous. "Um Jade? What are you doing?" i asked walking over to her, When she noticed me next to her she dropped the glare and smiled, "oh nothing! sorry if i scared you!" she said sweetly and skipped off and away from the garden. (Jade's p.o.v) this moring I hear that Gnomeo and that red are getting married this weekend! This I can't stand for..so I decided to do Gnomeo and myself a favor and kill Juliet off. That way I could marry Gnomeo! I'm pretty certain that this Juliet girl isn't all that strong from the looks of it, so she will be an easy target! I walk down the sidewalk for about five minutes before I catch sight of her walking into the doctors office. Aww to late..oh well I can wait red I can wait. I waited maybe an hour before she came out of the building her eyes looked wet..is she crying? Oh well not my problem it will just make the kill much quicker.


	28. Chapter 28 Jade vs Juliet!

Chapter 28 Jade vs Juliet!

(Juliet's p.o.v) I tried to hold back tears as I walked out of the building, which I didn't do such a good job on. I stared walking home to deliver the news I had been told, but before I started back I caught sight of Jade walking toward me with..a small shovel. Oh great just what I need! She noticed me looking at her and started to run at me, this startled me on a number of levels. Is she really going to try and hurt me? She got to me quicker than I expected and pushed me to the ground with her food then held the shovel at ready. (To smash Juliet) Yes she is going to hurt you now run! I quickly got up from the ground and kicked her shin with some force knocking her to the ground, giving me time to run. I dashed down the side walk heading for the old laurence place, but being me and not having good luck I tripped over a stone in the alley way and fell into the mud left behind by the melted snow. Jade must have been hot on my heels because she jumped right on top of me, we rolled around in the mud it getting all over us and our clothes. I kicked her in the stomach thus knocking her off of me. She was covered in mud from her head to her toes and so was I. I jumped to me feet and held the attack position. My hat drooped then fell off and soon after as Jade ran at me hers did too. She grabbed my hair and gave it a pull then punched me. I punched her back in the face and she let go of me and rolled into the mud. I kicked some mud onto her and stood there panting out of breath, my hand over my chest. She took her shoe off and threw it at me then charged again. The shoe missed my head by an inch as I dodged it, but then she toppled onto me. Gah! She was pulling my hair again! And this is why I don't grow my hair out! I pulled her bangs then grabbed her arms and threw her off of me. I was down in the mud on my stomach now and I was having trouble getting up when I saw Jade grab the small shovel. She put her foot on my head and held it down. She was winning.."Any last words Red?" she asked me in a dark tone.


	29. Chapter 29 A Stroke Of Luck

Chapter 29 A Stroke Of Luck

**Ok so I want to thank Dr. E for help on this chapter! This person gave me the idea on how to help Juliet soo THANKS! And umm so sorry for spelling ally wrong -_-**

(Juliet's p.o.v) I couldn't get up, I couldn't fight back, I couldn't do anything but watch Jade get ready to smash me. She had gotten my down at the right moment now I was going to pay for it. I looked away from her as she grinned and raised the shovel to strike down. I had failed..And Gnomeo could't help me. Suddenly we both felt this gooey clear stuff fall on our heads. As I turned my head I could see Spot right behind Jade, my eyes widened just enough to give Jade the hint that she wasn't the biggest threat to me anymore. Jade loosened her postion of her foot just enough so that I knew I could get her off. I quickly pushed her off and got to my feet, she stumbled down to the ground and Spot grabbed her. "Juliet! Please help me!" he screamed in terror. Sorry Jade even is even!" I replied back and watched as Spot ran off with her screaming "I will be back Red!" I wiped some mud off my face anShroom and Featherstone were all over me. "Julieta! What happen to you!" Featherstoned walked into the red garden all sore. I didn't even get to close the door before Nanette, said. Nanette was busy cleaning some mud off my clothes while Shroom was pushing me with his head. "Guys i'm fine please calm down ok?" I ask tugging at my sleeve nervously. "Oh dear what happened to you!?" Lady Blueberry was rushing over to me. "Umm I fell in the mud?" I said trying not to sound like something else really happened. "Juliet you have a shoe mark on your face, something obviously happened please tell me!" She gave me a hug and we walked over to the old laurence place to get me cleaned up. She sat me down on a chair and got me a change of clothes. I'm running out of clothes to change into..lol I should was them. "Juliet please tell me what happen" Lady Blueberry coaxed me as she handed me the change of clothes. "Let me just go clean up then i'll tell you I promise" I said grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom to clean up, she gives me a nod and walks off. (Ten minutes later) I had washed off all the mud and changed into a plain red dress with long sleeves before I realized I had left my had in the ally way. Oops oh well i'll get it later! I walked over into the kitchen where I found LadyBlueberry sipping some iced tea, she seemed to be enjoying herself sitting there. I smiled and took a seat next to her and she gave me a smile, "ready to tell me?" she said gently, and I nodded. "I was walking back from the doctors.." I didn't have tome to finish because she cut me off. "Oh how is the baby!" she said happily. I almost couldn't swallow, let alone look at her.


	30. Chapter 30 All My Fault

Chapter 30 All My Fault

**Sorry I have been a bit busy so um here is 30 **

(Juliet's p.o.v) I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't and they ended up streaming down my face. Lady Blueberry hugged me close, she understood. "Oh Juliet i'm so sorry" she said quietly. I felt so bad I just wanted to sit there and cry for hours. My stomach even hurt from all the stress, I started to try and stop the tears by wiping them away. Lady B handed me a tissue, "Thank you" I said my voice quiering as I took the tissue and dried my face from the tears. I felt so bad I had trouble even looking at Lady BlueBerry but then Gnomeo came in. He looked over at us with this worried look on his face. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) When I walked into the house Juliet and my mum were already there. Juliet looked really sad..and stressed out you couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. Then the idea struck me, she had visited the doctors today..I hope shes ok. I walked over and took a seat next to her as her eyes got watery. She didn't make eye contact with me..she just looked away. (Juliet's p.o.v) Lady Blueberry got up and politly exused herself then left Gnomeo and I alone. I couldn't look at him for fear I might burst out into tears again, Gah emotions! "Juliet whats wrong love?" he asked touching my hand. I shut my eyes tight to stop the tears from falling then opened them and looked back at Gnomeo. "Gnomeo..I..It's all my fault!" I burst out then ran into the bedroom leaving him there probably wondering why I was so moody all of a sudden. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I walked over to the bedroom after Juliet took off that way. I could see her lying on the bed, she had the pillow over her head and she was face down. I was so confused as of what had happened, and Juliet wasn't coming clean. All she said was It's all her fault...


	31. Chapter 31 Just Rest

Chapter 31 Just Rest

**Ok so I ****did**** have quite a bit of trouble figuring out how Juliet would tell Gnomeo but I finally was able to pull something off!**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I walked over and sat next to her then sighed. "You ok?" I asked her as to lighten the mood, she didn't respond. "Look you don't have to tell me whatever it is now ok? Just take a rest then tell me about it when you feel like it ok?" I took the pillow off her head to find her hair all staticy. I gave it a stroke to straighten it back to her head. She lifted her head and gave me a small smile, I could tell she was hurting..I just wasn't sure what had caused it. (Jade's p.o.v) I finally got rid of that dog! Now i'm all slobbery and gross...THAT RED IS GOING TO PAY! She will never make it to the wedding day i'll make sure of that. I walked into the ally and found my hat along side hers, I quickly pulled it away then stomped on her hat. Then I walked off to go get clean. (Juliet's p.o.v) I'm tired and sore..that would be nice to take a rest..but Gnomeo has a right to know and I can't let my own emotions get in the way of something he has a right to know about. "Gnomeo please don't hate me for this.." I say looking at my dress, he lifts my chin up so that he can see my face "Juliet please just tell me I promise I won't hate you for whatever it is" he gives me a smile. I take a deep breath "I went to the doctors today and..they said that..I lost the baby.." when I finish I turn my head away from him and hold back my tears, I don't want to cry again not in front of Gnomeo. He stays silent for a moment and lets me look away from him at the wall. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I'm sure this hurts Juliet more than it does me..I'm speachless not sure what to say..but then I just pull her in for an embrace..I hope I can get her through this. "Juliet please..i'm not angry why would I be?" I hear my voice quiver. "I just thought you would be..it was yor baby just as much as it was mine..I'm so sorry.." she says quietly, I can tell she is holding back tears..poor thing. I kiss her cheek "Juliet there is no way i'm angry, it wasn't your fault please don't think that." She looks up at me her eyes watery, she looks tired and she has lost her hat again apparently..how does that always seem to happen to her? "Look not everything goes as planned and this just happens to be one of those times..and I don't know why but it wasn't your fault Juliet" I say giving her hair a stroke.


	32. Chapter 32 Some Ideas

Chapter 32 Some Ideas

**Oh mah gosh! Wedding time soon!**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) It's the next moring when I wake to find Juliet asleep in bed next to me. I smile then go to get changed out of my pajamas and go see Nanette. I figured who else knew Juliet better than her father and I than Nanette? I just wanted some ideas to make the wedding fun for Juliet..maybe take her mind off things. I walked across to the red garden and opened the gate to be hugged by Nanette and then Benny. "Hey Nanette,Benny whats up?" I ask "Oh nothing really just putting the last touches up for the wedding tomorrow!" Nanette squeals in my ear. "Oh thats great! Thanks guys! Hey look I was wondering what activities you had planned for the after party, you see Juliet has been a bit down lately and well I just wanted to add something fun in!" I finish looking at Nanette. She gives me a wink "Don't worry I've got a perfect idea!" she whispers "Oh really what is it?" I ask trying to stay quiet. "Well I just thought who doesn't like to sing right?! So we could have a kareokee contest!" she whisper yells into my ear, I pull away rubbing my ear. "Does Juliet like that kind of thing? I mean i've never heard her sing..she hums every ounce and a while but I don't think she notices when I hear her.." I rub the back of my head. "Don't worry i'll make it fun! Now run along and do something we are busy!" Nanette pushes me out of the garden. I sigh with a smile on my face and head back to the laurence place. (Juliet's p.o.v) I woke up and walked outside to the pond. The weather was warmer than it had been for a few weeks..spring is on it's way, I smile and dip my hand in the water. Yesterday my dad gave me my mom's wedding dress to wear for tomorrow. I was astonished that he would let me wear it..I miss my mum so much and i'm sad that she can't be there tomorrow and so is my dad. He said he wanted me to wear it..for him and mum. I had smiled and given him a hug and promised I would wear it. The dress was long, it had this layer over it that covered the dress in lace and some beaded pearls. It had this plain neckline and no straps..It was beautiful to me. It had a veil that went over my face and it had some beaded pearls as well. The back was just long enough so that there was a small bit of it dragged on the ground, not even that much. Gnomeo hasn't seen me in my dress yet and I will keep it that way until the wedding day.


	33. Chapter 33 Jade's Return

Pa

Chapter 33 Jade's Return

**Oh no Jade!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) It's just two hours before the wedding and i'm feeling pretty overjoyed. Nanette is coming over to help me get into my dress in an hour and I can't wait! Even though yesterday was the worst day of my life today is turning out to be the best. (Nanette's p.o.v) I handed off some last decorations to Emily and her three friens Vanessa,Emma,and Jamie. I hope they can get them all up while i'm gone helping Juliet..Oh what if I mess up! Maybe I should bring someone with me..or all of them or..Oh whatever! "Hey girls hand those decorations off to Shroom,Featherstone and Benny then come with me!" I yell across the garden at the three and they nod back. All three of them had been asked to be bride's maids and I the maid of honor. I was so happy when Juliet asked me! The girls were wearing light purple dresses..they all seemed to match their looks very well especially Jamie. Jamie was a dirty blonde haired girl gnome whos hair reached just a bit below her sholders. She had light brown eyes, she was a bit smaller than Emily but none the less just as capable of helping out. The girls and I knocked on Gnomeo and Juliet's door and waited for Juliet to open it. (Juliet's p.o.v) Gnomeo had gone to get ready in the blue garden just about ten minutes ago when I heard a knock on the door. I hurried over and opened it up to find Nanette,Jamie, Emma,Vanessa,and Emily all at the door smiling at me. (Jade's p.o.v) I strolled into the blue garden and walked up to my love. "Hey Gnomeo you look stunning in that tux" I say hugging him, but he pulls away leaving me there hugging myself! "Oh hey Jade..I didn't think you would be coming today..." he said as he put a flower in his pocket. "me miss this? Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for the world!" I say jumping up and down with fake joy. "Why I even pulled out my old sparkling blue dress! I'm going to put it on now!" I run off to go change. There is no way he is getting married to that red no way.

ste your document here...


	34. Chapter 34 The Wedding!

Chapter 34 The Wedding

(Juliet's p.o.v) About and hour later the girls had stopped attacking me with everything I had to put on they stepped back and let me breathe. "Are you done? Please say your done!" I said wanting to get out of the house and to the wedding so I wasn't late. Nanette started to open her mouth but Emma stopped her from commenting and I gave her a smile. Emily held a hand out to help me off the stool I was standing on, I took her hand greatfully and wobbled down off the stool. "Ok girls lets go!" she said hugging me close. I was nervous and happy at the same time. What if I fell when I was walking down the isle? Emily must have seen my face because she gave my hand a squeeze then we all walked over to the blue garden where the wedding was to get into our places. Before I had gotten into place I was leaning down fixing the end of my dress when this familliary voice whispers in my ear "You will die tonight red" I quickly sprung back up but there was nobody in sight...I didn't take this to seriously and went to meet up with my dad so he could walk me down the isle. About an hour later Gnomeo and I were married and heading into the red garden for the after party. He said i looked beautiful in my mum's dress and so did mostly everone else and I had the same reaction to all of them, I blushed and had given them a smile. "Hey Nanette said she would add in a few fun surprises for you that she said you would like" Gnomeo whispers in my ear. "Oh yea like what?" I whispered back "Like a kareokee contest!" he whispered back happily. At this I pulled back, Nanette was the only one who knew I enjoyed to sing..I had never ever performed in front of anybody other than her before, And even then that was when she was sad so I had attempted to cheer her up..and It had worked. She had said I had a beautiful voice but I had disagreed with her.


	35. Chapter 35 Pressure

Chapter 35 Pressure

**Ok so very sorry if some things are spelled wrong I was very happy and quick when I typed this out **

(Juliet's p.o.v) It was dark out by the time everyone came into the blue garden. By now all the festivities were getting started even the kareokee contest was going to start any moment. "Oh Juliet pleeeaasseee enter the contest!" Nanette begged me clinging onto my leg. I tried to free myself from her grasp but she is pretty strong when she wants to be. Gnomeo had gone to get some punch or something leaving me alone with Nanette. "Nanette please shush!" I said pulling her hands off my leg. She let go and stood up "ok ok sorry I just reallt wanted you to" she said with a sigh. "I'll think about it Nanette". There was no way I was going to enter that contest, not a single chance, but then Jade came up to me. "Hey Red getting ready to be beaten in this contest?" she said laughing. Jade was wearing this blue sparkling dress that made her look quite stunning in the moonlight. She held a drink of punch in her left hand and a microphone in the other, she was entering the contest..."what do you mean beaten what made you think i'm even entering Jade?" I quickly snap back. "Oh your not? well I guess your just to scared that i'll win even if you enter..and your probably right I always win these things!" she gave me this evil smile. Ok so you remember that I just said I didn't want to enter? Well now i'm entering! "Actually Jade you changed my mind I will enter!" I say smiling. (Jade's p.o.v) I know I can beat her even if she enters and win Gnomeo back, so let her enter I don't care! (Juliet's p.o.v) Nanette must have heard me say this because she ran over and gave me this huge hug that made me gasp for air. "Oh I knew you would enter Juliet! Good Luck!" she squeals in my ear. Just then Benny takes the stage "Ok ladies and gnomes the kareokee contest is beginning! Please welcome to the stage Jade!" Benny finishes and happily hops off stage. Jade glares at me "Hey Red think fast!" she yells as she walks onto the stage. Everyone gasped and just then I realise to late that she had thrown her punch drink at me, it hit my head and spilled all over me covering my head and dress in the purple pink liquid. "Guess you can't think very fast huh Red?" Jade said as her music started.


	36. Chapter 36 Blue

Paste your document here

Chapter 36 Blue

**I do not own any of the songs I put in this chapter at all!**

(Juliet's p.o.v) I had to get this punch off fast before it stained my mum's dress! Nanette ran over to me and pushed me out into the ally and into the old laurence place, then into my house. "Gah Nanette! Please stop what are you doing!" I said as blasted me with water from the tube in her mouth soaking me. "Juliet take that off quick and get changed!" she says trying to pull the dress off me. I sigh knowing something she doesn't "Nanette I don't have a change of clothes to change into!" I finish. Oh nonsense take that off I will be right back!" she says running out of the house. I don't know what she is up to but I take off the dress wipe the punch off of myself and my hair then wait.(Juliet's hair is down by the way) It isn't long before Nanette comes back in smiling carrying this white box. She hands it to me "throw this on!" I start to reject her offer but she cuts me off "now!" she says loudly. I go into the bathroom and open the box, there in the box was this short light blue dress covered in sequence with some high-heels to match. Blue? Did she do this on purpose? Does Nanette want me to show up Jade? Because if she thinks i'm going to look better than Jade she is wrong. But I threw the dress on and walked out of the bathroom to show Nanette. "Wow Juliet you look great in blue!" she yelled making me blush slightly. "No Nanette I can't do this..." I say quietly. "Why not?" she asks "You look great and I know you can beat Jade now come on let's get back over there and show her you can't be defeated by some spill!" I look up at her, she is holding the door open waiting for me to follow her over back to the blue garden. "Pleeaaaseeeeeee" she begs "alright i'll do it" I say as she leads me over back to the blue garden. She pushes open the gate and we walk in, I can hear Jade's music starting..did they tell her to wait or something? Gnomeo runs over to me and Nanette. "Hey Nanette did you forget that your judging?" he laughs as Nanette gasps "Oh gosh I did forget! Come on you two!" she pulls us through the crowd stopping right in front of the stage where Jade's music is about to lead off into the words of the song. "I will be at the judging table if you need me!" Nanette says and runs off to judge.

Want You Back

Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh!

As Jade finishes Gnomeo and I look at eachother knowing she was singing about us, Then he notices i'm wearing blue. "Juliet wow! you look beautiful!" he says kissing me on the cheek. "What happened to your dress?" he asks confused. I point at Jade who is bowing for the crowd. Benny walks up on stage "Ok let's have a nice welcome to our next contestant Juliet!" he says happily then skips off stage.

...


	37. Chapter 37 Juliet's Performance

Chapter 37 Juliet's Performance

(Juliet's p.o.v) I walk up on the stage nervously taking the mike from Nanette as she hands it to me. "Ok Juliet you can either choose a song to sing or be assigned one, your pick" Nanette says more to the crowd than me. I look up at her nervously "Um could I be assigned one please?" I ask knowing she will pick a good song. She has this big smile on her face "Ok ladies and gnomes Juliet will be singing Trouble!" she says walking off of the stage leaving me there waiting for the music to start. I take a deep breath as the misuc trails off the point where I start to sing.. Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

As I walk off the stage everyone claps leaving me rather embarrassed with myself. I walk over to Gnomeo who gives me a hug "wow that was great I didn't know you could sing!" he says hugging me. "I'm really not that good Gnomeo" I reply quickly as Benny takes the stage ounce again. "Ok uo next we have Emma! performing Take To The Sky! he says then runs off the stage happily. I look at Gnomeo "aren't you entering?" I ask. "Nahhh I don't see a reason to because I would have obviously lost against you" he laughs, I roll my eyes. Emma gets on stage and takes the microphone as Nanette hands it to her then walks off. The music starts soon after and you can tell she is nervous, by the look on her face. I give her a quick wave and a smile just berfore she starts, she gives me a soft smile back and begins.

Shipwreck in a sea of facesThere's a dreamy world up there Dear friends in higher places Carry me away from here Travel light, let the sun eclipse you 'Cause your flight is about to leave And there's more to this brave adventure Than you'd ever believe Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) On the heels of war and wonder There's a stormy world up there You can't whisper above the thunder But you can fly anywhere Purple burst of paper birds This picture paints a thousand words So take a breath of myth and mystery And don't look back Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky) There's a realm above the trees Where the lost are finally found Touch your feathers to the breeze And leave the ground Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you Wide eyes will always brighten the blue Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sk.

As Emma finishes and hands the microphine off to Nanette we all clap, she has a nice voice. "Ok the last contestant of the night is Emily performing I'm Only Me When I'm With You" she says handing the mic to a rather pale faced Emily.


	38. Chapter 38 Vanished

Chapter 38 Vanished

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes but I DO type fast and not look back on the chapter, But sometimes I do and when I catch a mistake I always fix it :3 So please Enjoy oh and one other thing, I'm actaully going to have to make this into two books. One with all of these chapters and another with Gnomeo and Juliet's kid! Yes thats right Kid! So congrats to the two and well..read on to catch when she is actaully expecting**

(Juliet's p.o.v) She looks so nervous up there, wonder if she even wanted to do this. "You can do it!" I hear Gnomeo yell next to me up to Emily. She hears him and smiles slightly ,then as her music starts I walk away to go get some punch leaving Gnomeo to enjoy the show. When I walk over to the table I see Jade just standing there with her drink, she has this smile on her face like she is planning something. I decide I don't really need a drink and start to walk away. "Aren't you thirsty after that performance you put on?" she asked walking toward me after putting down her drink, her hands behind her back. "Actually i'm fine I was just heading back" I reply quickly turning around and starting to walk back, This turned out to be the worst mistake I could have made around Jade because she grabbed my hands and tied them up quickly. I turned around to kick her but she knocked me over when she kicked my legs. She then threw this bag over me and tied the top, then dragged it out of the garden. (Jade's p.o.v) I pulled Juliet over to the sewer where I let go of the bag and pulled out a screw driver from my purse I had. I unscrewed the sewer top and dragged her close to me. "Have a nice swim red" I whispered to the bag so she could her me. She gave me quite a struggle but I finally pushed the bag into sewer. She let out a loud scream before she hit the water causing someone to come out of the garden and start toward me, I panicked and ran quickly away into some bushes then down the street. I'm not going to be seen doing this! Back to the party I go. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I peered around the blue gate scanning the area for the gnome I heard scream, But I couldn't see much considering it was dark out. I hear Benny get on the stage, "Ok ladies and gnomes here I hold the winner of the kareokee contest!" he said swinging around a purple folder. I looked over as he opened it happily "Well the winner is...Juliet!" he says scanning the crowd for her face. He finishes scanning the faces in the crowd and looks at me with concern on his face, and just then it hits me. The scream must have been Juliet.. Oh No! I dash out bumping into Vanessa as I go, she probably saw how concerned I looked and followed me out over to the sewer where there was a lot of spashing.


	39. Chapter 39 Two Saviors

Chapter 39 Two Saviors

(Juliet's p.o.v) I had been able to keep the bag just above the surface so that I could breathe, but now I was getting tired and it was sinking under. I can't keep it up! I think to myself as it was submerged in the cold sewer water. Ok Juliet just hold your breath someone must have heard you! Suddenly the bag rips at the top and Vanessa pulls me out of the bag. When we reach the surface I'm spitting out water and gasping for air. "Vanessa! Thank you!" I gasp through my sputtering. She nods "Hey Gnomeo throw down the rope I got her!" she yells up to the opening. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) As soon as I heard Vanessa call up to me I threw down the rope which I held tightly along with the assistance of Tybalt,Benny and Nanette. When I had ran out of the garden with Vanessa everyone had followed close behind curious as to where Juliet was. "Ok guys pull!" I yell to the team of friends behind me as I feel a tug on the rope. Soon after we get Vanessa and Juliet up everyone is all over them, Thanking Vanessa,hugging Juliet and making sure they are both alright. I wait until Lord Redbrick has calmed down and made sure his daughter was alright to walk over to Juliet and check on her myself. She sat there shivering hugging her knees close to her body, her hair was down and some of it was over her face. I walked over and pushed it out of her eyes, "Hey you ok?" I asked taking my jacket off and putting it around her shoulders. She hugged me close when kneeled down next to her. She was cold from the water, but I was just glad she was ok. Vanessa then came over with Emily and Emma on her heels apparently they were now aware of what had just gone about. "Oh my gosh Juliet are you ok!" Emma said in this high worried voice as Emily hands Vanessa her jacket. Vanessa quickly put it on and warmed herself. "Juliet who did this to you?" Emily asked getting on her knees next to her, Juliet was still hugging me at the time but she let go to reply to Emily. "I'll give you one guess" she said wringing out her hair. Suddenly this blue gnome comes running over and nearly trips over Emily,Juliet and I. "Oh! Sorry I didn't step on you did I?!" he asks quickly pulling Emily to her feet then extending a hand to pull me up. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and had on this suit like every other guy gnome who had attended the wedding. I quickly realized who the gnome was "Oh it's ok Josh you didn't step on us" I replied getting up on my own then helping Juliet to her feet. We all knew Josh, he had just come back from a bit of exploring around for a while and I'm not certain but I think him and Emily are actually dating. Emily wipes off some water from her hands that Juliet had apperently gotten on her from wringing out her hair. "Hey guys i'm gonna go get Juliet cleaned up real quick, we'll be back in a little" I say as she leans against my chest. "Ok just make sure shes ok Gnomeo" Lord R says patting me on the back. When we get back over I grab Juliet a towel and hand it to her. "You going to get clean?" I ask her gently. She hands me my jacket back "yea thanks I'll be quick" she says taking the towel and walking off to the bathroom.


	40. Chapter 40 Grief

Chapter 40 Grief

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I sit down on the bed deep in my own thoughts about Jade and Juliet. I can't just let her hurt Juliet like that when ever i'm not there for her! I punch the covers, Jade has to be at the after party still! (Emily's p.o.v) So after Gnomeo took Juliet to go get clean we all started searching for Jade. I pulled Josh along beside me, "Come on we have to find Jade before she does anything else!" I say dashing into the blue garden. Right there standing at the punch table is Jade sipping at her punch like nothing ever happened. "I'll smash you for what you've done!' I scream clenching my hand into a fist. She looks up at dropping her drink causing it to shatter around her feet. "M..me? Whatever do you mean doll?" she says nervously stoking her hair. I can feel my face go hot, "You almost killed Juliet back there! Don't you know how much Gnomeo loves her!?" I scream back. She called me a doll and I'm not a doll thank you very much! She is looking rather worried by this point because i'm really considering smashing her any moment right now. I start forward but just then I feel a tug on my dress sleeve, I look back to see Josh pulling me back. "No don't smash her, what if she hurts you!" he says pulling me back even more. I stop and step back sighing, "I'm not gonna get hurt" I reply back quietly. "aww I knew you were to scared to actually hurt me, just like someone like you to bark but not bite" Jade says. I slap my face then turn around, "I'm getting Gnomeo you know" I say angrily feeling helpless. Josh is right in a way I mean because even Juliet got hurt going against Jade and I'm no better of a match. "Sending another to do your own work, how weak Emily" Jade cooes. Just then this thing in my mind snaps "Josh go get the other gnomes quickly please" I ask pushing him out of the garden gate, "Oh um ok!" he calls back running off. "Now it's just you and me Jade, what you going to do now?" I say smiling. She backs up into the corner at the fence with no where to go, but suddenly she grabs this stick and flings herself onto the fence. "Sorry but I don't have time to stay and chat, catch you later doll face" she says swiftly flipping over the fence then throwing the stick back over.


	41. Chapter 41 Gone?

Chapter 41 Gone?

(Juliet's p.o.v) By the time i'm all clean from the sewer water and I walk back over to the blue garden with Gnomeo the party is in full swing again. It's getting warm out, just in time for spring to arrive. I scan the crowd carfully, nope no Jade so I better not ask. Everyone hangs around for about two more hours before it's time to get some rest. I hug my dad and Lady Blueberry then head back with Gnomeo to our garden. We lay down in bed and he goes right to sleep, probably tired from today. But I lie there in bed awake looking up at the ceiling of the green house. I get up and walk over to the door, open it up and walk outside the cool breeze meeting my face as the door then shuts quietly. I walk over to the cupid's arrow orchid Gnomeo and I planted over next to the pond and kneel down next to it, touching the petals gently. I pull my legs close to me and pull at my red night dress. "It will be spring soon and all this cold will be washed away" I whisper to myself before getting up and looking at the fence. Could it be that Jade was gone? I mean really gone..gone for good? Or was she just pulling another trick on us all only to result in pain. ( Two Weeks Later ) "Gnomeo!" I yell from the house outside to my husband who is watering the plants and talking with Nanette. I had been feeling rather sick lately and couldn't figure out why but a trip to the doctors helped solved the problem and I had just gotten back. He must not have heard me.."Gnomeo" I yell a bit louder out the window causing him to fall into Nanette then back into the flowers. "Gah whats wrong!?" he calls cleaning himself from the muck that he fell into. Nanette pushes him over to the door then walkes back to the flowers to water them. I nearly scream with joy as he walks in, but instead I just let out this high pitch "Guess what!" pulling him in for a hug. "Uhhh" he stammers trying to think for the right way to reply to this behavior. "Ok I'll tell you but I want to surprise our parents" I say calming down and whispering. "Oh ok" he replies still confused. "I'm expecting" I whisper to him. His face is like in this shock and surprise state I can't tell which he feels more of, until he suddenly give me this huge hug lifting me up and twirling me around. I pull close to him so he doesn't drop me, then he slows down and places me back on the floor. "Thats wonderful! And thats why you felt awful the other day.." he says rubbing the back of his head.


	42. Chapter 42 Jade's Conversation

Chapter 42 Jade's Conversation

(Emma's p.o.v) Ok so today I was out picking some blueberries for Lady B when I overheard some girl on the phone. "What! You can't be serious! I have unfinished buisness I have to do!" then a pause. "Yes I care..Ok I won't..yes I promise..Ok bye" the girl's voice is so familliar...I should know her..is it? No it couldn't be..Jade? I quickly round the corner and bump into her. I scream and so does she to my surprise, "The heck! How long have you been here!" she yells, "Long enought to know whats going on!" I scream back then quickly dash off as she grabs a shovel and throws it at my head just missing it. I round the corner panting but to my great surprise Jade isn't following me when I turn back to kick her. What was she talking about..? I bet Juliet would know. I walk into Gnomeo and Juliet's garden with my blueberries then place them down when I catch sight of the two in the house. They see me as I wave and walk over to the door, I press my face against it "Hey can I come in maybe?" I beg. Juliet opens the door "whats on your mind Emma you look I dunno really nervous" she says handing me some water which I thank her for then drink. "Juliet I just over heard this conversation Jade was having with somebody..she sounded worried for ounce. (Juliet's p.o.v) Maybe something had gone wrong with one of her plans, I guess quickly but would she have sounded concerned for that? I need to find out what she was worried about. "worried? Really? are you sure it was Jade?" I finish taking Emma's empty glass and place it in the sink. She nods vigerously "I bumped into her and she nearly took my head off!" she says quickly using hand motions to show. I shrug at Gnomeo who looks just as concerned and confused as me. "I guess we'll just have to find out then!" I say putting my hands on my hips. "You mean I Juliet not us" Gnomeo says stopping me from walking out the door. "What do you mean?" I ask stepping back from the blocked door to face him, "I mean I don't want anything to happen to you, there is no way your doing anything dangerous at this point" he states firmly. I roll my eyes "fine you can go but are you being real with me? Nothing dangerous at all?" I ask with my puppy dog eyes. "Yes Juliet i'm being real" he says smiling then giving me a hug, "I really don't want anything to happen to you!" he finishes letting go of me. I can tell he really means it so I back off and agree, "Ok you win I promise" I say sitting down on a chair and crossing my arms.


	43. Chapter 43 Not A Trace

Chapter 43 Not A Trace

**Anyone want to see one of the upcoming new charecters?!...Pretty sure I spelled that wrong**

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) Later that night I rounded up some of the gnomes that weren't already asleep and that pretty much just happened to be Featherstone and Benny, so I told them what was going on and they followed me out into the ally way. "So uhh how is your Julieta doing Gnomeo?" Featherstone whispers loudly in my ear. "Shhh Featherstone, Juliet is fine..actually better than ever" I say as we sneak around the corner and over to the street. "What why is she better than ever little Gnomeo?" he asks a bit more quietly this time. "Well she is actually expecting our baby Featherstone" I say grabbing some twine from my ducktape belt attachment and tape a paperclip onto it. "Oh! My little friends are going to have a jr!" Featherstone says joyfully giving me a hug. "Congrats mate" Benny whispers as we walk on the sidewalk looking for traces of Jade. About maybe an hour later we stall hadn't found anything and I could tell my friends were tired so we headed back. "Bye guys thanks for your help" I say waving to them as they head back to the blue garden to sleep. I walk over to the small pond when I catch sight of Juliet sitting beside it. "Hey why aren't you asleep yet it's late" I say sitting down next to her. "Oh Gnomeo your back! Sorry I was just worried that you wouldn't come back" she says yawning. I smile at her "aww come on don't worry about me I can take care of myself" I say kissing her on the cheek. "Come on you look tired lets get some rest" I say offering my hand out to Juliet to help her up. She takes it and I lead her back into the house where she falls asleep within five minutes. I laugh to myself silently as she smiles in her sleep then tuck her in and fall asleep. (A week later) (Juliet' p.o.v) By now both of the gardens know the news, It was so funny when we told my dad and Lady Blueberry they both like jumped for joy. I was happy that unlike the first time they had a happy reaction to our news. LadyBlueberry gave me this big hug, it wasn't hard like Nanette's but it was still a good hug. My dad had done about the same thing Lady B had but before he just stood there for a moment looking at us. Nanette had almost killed me with hugs before I finally had to push her off and tell her I needed to breathe too. So lately I have just been hanging around with Nanette,Emily,Emma,Vanessa,and sometimes Featherstone when he isn't out searching for Jade with Gnomeo. From what we heard from Emma really left me curious I haven't been able to stop myself from pondering what she was worried about, if I hadn't promised Gnomeo I would have already found out myself. Actually if I had promised any other gnome other than Gnomeo I would have found out, I would never break a promise to Gnomeo unless it was of up most importance and I really really needed to..but this wasn't one of those times.


	44. Chapter 44 Revenge Note

Chapter 44 Revenge Note

(Juliet's p.o.v) It had been a long day of keeping up with Nanette and Paris, They had showed me about every plant in the garden. This was because I couldn't pronounce a flower's name and Paris had gotten all worked up over it, so he took the time to try and teach me all of the flower's names. Nanette had rolled her eyes when Paris started to quiz me on the names, "Ok Paris I think Juliet has some place to be right about now" she had said winking at me. I had smiled and run off to visit my dad. I walked into the red garden to find my father chatting with Benny. "Hey Juliet whats up?" Benny said as he noticed me, "Oh nothing really i've just escaped from Paris and his plant quiz" I replied as my dad came over and gave me a gentle hug and kiss in the cheek. "Wouldn't want to miss that now would you?" Benny said giving me a joking smile, "Oh yea it was so fun" I replied rolling my eyes then crossing my arms. "Have you seen Gnomeo around here?" I asked the two as I scanned around the garden. "No sorry love" my dad replied, "isn't he out with Featherstone looking for Jade?" Benny added. "Yea I guess he could be, but he has been at it all day and the sun is setting now..i'm just a bit worried I guess is all" I said shrugging my sholders. "Come on Juliet don't get your hair in a knot, he is probably heading back right now" I hear a cheering voice say from behind me, I turn to see Emily and Vanessa behind me. "Yea don't be so worried" Vanessa chimes in as I start to head out of the garden. "Hey wait for me Jules!" Emily calls after as she catches up to me and shuts the gate behind us. We head back into the greenhouse, "so um..whats up?" she asks as she sits on the blue couch we have. "Oh um nothing really..the week has been slow I guess you could say,Gnomeo is never really around that much because he is so worried Jade will..." I trailed off as my hand hit some paper on the counter. "Hm?" Emily says realizing I have compleetly lost interest in the conversation. Right on the counter there is this peice of paper with some words on it written in blue. "Dear Red, I will be back for you at a later date but for now I bid my good bye -Jade" I said reading the note out loud to Emily. I feel a hand on my shoulder as I place the note back down, "A revenge note huh?" she says quietly as I nod. Soon after Emily left I had just sat at the table looking down at the note, what did Jade mean? Why did she need to be back at a later date? I rested my head on the table closing my eyes I dozed off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45 Movie Night (Thank you Tpat)

Chapter 45 Movie Night

**I want to give a big thanks to TpatFan16! She helped me get out of my writer's block by giving me some terrific ideas which are in the chapter! So yus..go read her awesome stories :3 Thank You!**

That night Gnomeo came home really late from walking around looking for Jade. He had apparently carried me into bed when he found me asleep with my head on the table. I felt bad that I didn't wake up before he had come home and gotten into bed myself, so that he wouldn't have had to. I woke up around noon the next day because I had stayed up to about twelve at night before I had dozed off on the table. I was happy to find that later that night Lady Blueberry had planned a movie night for all the gnomes to enjoy. I smiled to myself when she told me that we would be watching Paranormal Activity 4,It was a commonly scary movie from what I heard. The rest of the day went by fast and soon I was helping set the movie up to play for everyone. Benny and Gnomeo had gone into Mr. and Mrs. Capulet's house and gotten a blanket for everyone to sit on, it was placed infront of the sheet that was pinned up by a clothes line and some papar clips. The sheet was quickly painted by the movie's contents as I scanned the blanket looking for an open seat. "Hey Juliet over here" Gnomeo whispered as I caught his eye, I smiled and sat next to him in the back corner. He kissed me on the cheek, "You know what movie it is?" he asked happily, "Yea" I giggled giving him a smirk then leaning my head gently on his shoulder I replied in a whisper so he could hear me "Paranormal Activity 4". "Are you serious? That's a scary movie, who picked it?" he whispered back. "Your mum" I said a bit amused that Lady B would pick such a movie for everyone to watch. "Benny is going to be scared out of his mind" Gnomeo said slapping a hand to his face, I let out another giggle, "I've never seen it before is it good?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy. I don't usually like scary movies and don't watch them unless I have to, but I didn't want to miss out on something everyone else would be doing. "uhhh, yea I guess it's an okay movie" Gnomeo stammered, "I'm not sure everyone will enjoy it but yea other than that it's ok" he finished giving my hair a stroke. I turned around and pulled his hat off before taking my own off, "Hey give that back" he said smiling as I placed the blue hat on my head and the red on his own. His hat proved to be a bit too big for me, it slipped down over my eyes. He laughed then took my hat off his head and placed it down on the blanket, doing the same to his as the movie started. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) About half way into the movie I scanned the crowd of gnomes in search of Benny, when I finally spotted him he looked very scared. I had offered for him to sit with Juliet and I but he had kindly refused and headed over next to Josh and Tybalt. Josh at the moment looked like he wasn't really enjoying the movie and Tybalt looked just about as scared as Emily, who was sitting with her two friends Vanessa and Emma. All three girls had this terrified look on their faces, I smirked and they had seen this movie before! I felt Juliet grab my hand as a scream rang out from the crowd, it was clearly Nanette that had screamed with her high pitch voice slicing through the silence. "You ok?" I asked looking down at Juliet. "I-I'm fine" she said quickly with this scared tone, I hugged her close to me "It's ok everyone else looks pretty scared too" I said softly. She scanned the crowd or scared gnomes, "Oh yea they are!" she said in a quiet voice. The movie ended around ten at night, when the lights from the movie projector flashed off I felt Juliet get all tense. I'm very certain she didn't enjoy the movie all that much, and neither did Benny from the looks of it. I handed her hat to her and put my own on as we walked back home. She leaned on me as we walked "Did you like the movie?" she asked quietly. "Well..ummm heh yea, I mean it isn't my favorite movie and I wouldn't go out of my way to watch it but yea I liked it" I said putting my arm around her shoulder.


	46. Chapter 46 Aware Of The Dark

Chapter 46 Aware Of The Dark

**Ok I have ****no**** idea as to how I am going to bring the baby into the story...and no i'm not going thought the whole process and all that..But anyways I am open to ideas! Please help me..Because the next book is going to start 14 years later =3 (Sorry for any spelling errors :/ I'm young) **

(Gnomeo's p.o.v) I wake to a sudden jolting scream breaking thorugh the slilence of the dark night. I quickly get to my feet but fall into some dark black hole, "ahh!" I scream as I hit the floor suddenly landing on my feet. I get to my feet quickly as I hear my name being called followed by a girl's scream. "Gnomeo!" the voice screams through the darkness, I can't see anything anywhere at all! "Juliet?!" I call as I start to run forward pushing through the dark, suddenly I trip over somthing solid hitting the cold ground face first. The ground has a coating of water over it like it's been raining or somthing. Then the worst sight meets my eyes as I begin to be able to see again, I tripped over this small gardening shovel covered in some chips of paint. Leaning down I see that the paint on the shovel is black, black..who do I know that has black on them...Suddenly this soft hand grabs my ankle, I wirl around quickly so that i'm facing the gnome. "Juliet!" I say realizing that it was indeed her scream, her eyes are just barely open and she has tears in her eyes. I go to grab her hand but when I do it goes right through mine, like i'm a ghost! Suddenly her brown hair goes blonde and her red hat and part of her dress turn purple. Purple..purple! Taking a closer look at her I realize she has this stab in her chest that goes in rather deep, well deep enough to kill a gnome her size. Then all starts to blur but just before I loose sight of the girl I see another gnome running toward her, he has a blue hat,brown hair, some freckles, and blue eyes. "V!" he yells rushing to the girl's side. "Gnomeo?!..Gnomeo are you ok!?", I quickly wake up to Juliet shaking me. "Gah! What!?" I ask in confusion. (Juliet p.o.v) So I got up early today right? To start out the day fresh and make myself breakfast before Gnomeo woke up..and have a relaxing meal without anything going wrong right? Nope wrong, right when I sat down to eat I hear Gnomeo scream my name. I come running over to see what the heck is wrong..and he's asleep! I mean having a nightmare..I tried to wake him up without making that much noise, but that didn't work at all so I had to shake him up. "You were having a bad dream I guess.." I reply to him rubbing the back of my neck, "a...a dream?" he stammers "it seemed so real though..". I sit down on the bed next to him, "hey it's ok your awake now" I say quietly trying to calm his nerves. "Look I was going to head out for a walk today, but if you don't want me to I can stay..." I say getting up off the bed. "Nahh don't let me spoil a good time" he replies quickly as I nod and walk out of the house. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) I don't know any purple gnomes at all..who was that girl..and why was she hurt? I got up out of bed, got dressed and walked outside to find that exact shovel I had seen in my dream. I reconized the shovel as the one Lord Redbrick almost smashed me with..but he ended up giving Juliet her scar. He hasn't touched the shovel since that happened..poor guy..I'd guess it's the guilt talking. I find the shovel in the ally way under some dirt, I pick up burshing off the grime that rested on it, Who was that boy gnome..he was a blue so I would know him..but I don't. Could my dream have been a prediction of the future?


	47. Chapter 47 Unexpected Rescuer

Chapter 47 Unexpected Rescuer

**Ok so yesterday I was reading a very well written fanfic when I realized that it seemed as though I had copied this person! But guess what? I didn't until yesterday read her story! I came up with the ideas for the baby's name and Juliet's scar on my own! No help from anybody! Ok? ok..Well I made this chapter extra long just for chu all! =3 here u go**

(Juliet's p.o.v) The weather was warm today and the sun was high in the sky, a perfect walking day I though to myself. Lately everybody in the garden had been sharing their thoughs about what they thought had happened to Jade, and why she wasn't back at Gnomeo and I. Most thought she had given up, some thought she had been smashed, but I thought she was just waiting for the perfect time to strike out from her hiding spot to catch me off gaurd. I certainly wasn't doing myself any favors by walking alone,but I was ready for anything that she could throw at me. I spent most of the day outside of the two gardens and out walking around gathering flowers and interesting rocks, soon enough darkness had fallen and I was on my way back home. I was about two blocks down away from the gardens when a shimmer caught my eye, I walked over to find a blue rock painted with a coat of glaze. I bent down and picked it up looking over the smoothe rock before I added it to the little cloth bag I had brought along to help me carry all the stuff I picked up. I was about to get back on my way when an object fell from the sky landing at my feet, "it's raining rocks now is it?" I said quietly to myself as I looked down at the fallen object. It was indeed a rock but this time it was purple! Purple..like some weird guy I thought to myself as I picked it up then scanned the sky above me. "So" a voice suddenly rang through the silence, "we meet again little miss Blueberry" the voice continued, I quickly spun my head around to see an oak tree with a girl gnome sitting on one of it's branches. "Like the rocks?" she asked with a dark tone, "Jade" I stated quickly glaring up at her. It make me nervous that she was higher than me at the moment and could have the advantage of hurting me if she willed to, I stepped back and got into my fighting stance ready to defend myself. "Smart girl Juliet" she said slowly as she stretched and then stood on the branch looking down at me. This was the first time she had called me by my name..it felt weird having her suddenly have a shred of respect for me. She turned to the side and I suddenly knew why she wasn't attacking me, I took a step forward causing her to lift an eyebrow, "I heard the news from that pink bird.." she said a smile forming on her face. "What was his name again..oh yea Featherstone..he has such a loud mouth, one can hear news from miles away" she said crossing her arms. I glared at her, she knew..oh Featherstone when I get back! "Now listen here girl" she said firmly "I will destroy you and your child if it's the last thing I do" she said suddenly walking out on the tree branch toward me. "Jade.." I started as I saw the branch start to crack, but I didn't have time to finish before we both heard a loud SNAP! I didn't expect to do it but.., I ran over and just as the branch hit the ground I kicked it out of the way and caught her. She just looked at me in surprise her arms around my neck, I had literally just saved her life..and I don't even like her! But I didn't just save her..Before I knew it her cheeks went red and she pulled away from me and stood back on the ground, my face was still in shock that I had even attempted to save her let alone actaully succeed in doing it! She let out this enraged scream and stormed off leaving me there to process what had just happened within the last three minutes. (Jade's p.o.v) That Juliet! Why did she save me! Why did she..ow! I bumped into somebody in my rush to get away from Juliet. I rubbed my head and to my surprise a hand reached out and pulled me to my feet. "Jade?!" the voice said rather alarmed, I looked over to see exactly who I had bumped into "Gnomeo?" I said jumping back quickly in alarm. "I thought you had left.." he said quietly. I may be harsh but I can tell when Gnomeo is hurting..Back when we used to date I thought he would be there for me all the time..but we grew apart and I decided to cut the line and leave him in the dark, It was the worst mistake I ever made..You could tell he still remembered and hurt from it. After we broke up I went off on my own and didn't come back until just this year..to find that he had found another girl..not another blue that I could easily put down to size but a red. A red that was everything I wasn't, she was kind and considerate and beautiful..she cared for Gnomeo more that I had ever cared for him. She risked her life to be with him..and now she wasn't letting him go..And even though I still have intentions for her she still saved me from smashing and ending the life of both me and my child. It hurt to know that even though she had just done so, it still hadn't swayed my descion to kill her or at least her child so that she suffered like I did. "Gnomeo?" I said gently in the old quiet soothing voice I used to address him with, it was to much for him..he looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes that I so often would get lost in..even now. "I'm not in the mood right now, all I want is to find Juliet and go back home.." he said firmly as he pushed past me.


	48. Chapter 48 Gnomeo and Juliet

Chapter 48 Gnomeo And Juliet

(Jade's p.o.v) I knew I deserved it..but why did it hurt so much? I watched as Gnomeo walked off not bothering to glance back at me like he did when we had dated. He's going to hate me even more when I put an end to that Juliet of his, I think to myself as I walk off. I grabbed my bag of items I had packed for the move and started off toward my new house. (Juliet's p.o.v) I looked up at the night sky that was dotted and sprinkled with stars, I felt a smile creep onto my face as I walked back over to my cloth bag that I had thrown when I went to catch Jade. I picked it up then slowly sat down in the dirt, I looked down at my white tights..well not so white anymore, they were covered with grass stains and dirt. "Oh well.." I said throwing a rock at the fence across from me. (Gnomeo's p.o.v) It didn't take long to spot Juliet, maybe two minutes tops..but when I found her she was leaning against a fence humming a song, and from what I could make out I guessed it was Tiny Dancer. I smiled as I silently snuck over from behind her, then I quickly grabbed her waist then threw her over my shoulder. She screamed then probably coming to her senses she realized it was me and laughed. "Put me down you!" she said going dead weight on me. "Playing that way are we?" I asked playfully as she giggled more, I picked up the small bag she had dropped and keeping her over my shoulders like a sack I walked to the old laurence place. "Gnomeo put me down" she whispered in my ear half serious half giggling and enjoying it. "Ok I will" I said carrying her into our garden then putting her down and hadning her the bag she dropped. She gave me a smile her emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "I'm just going to go put these in the house" she said running off with her little bag. She is so going in that pond, I thought making myself laugh as she came back and took my hat off holding it close to her. "What are you laughing at blue?" she asked cheerfully as she walked over to the pond. Yes perfect she is making this too easy for me, I smirked coming up behind her "Oh..I just thought you might like a little..swim!" I said pushing her into the water. She splashed into the pond and went under then resurfaced throwing her hat at me letting her hair down. "How lady like" I said giving her a bow as she then threw my hat at me, "yea and your coming in too mr." she giggled grabbing my leg then pulling me in. "Gah!" I said loudly as I went into the water, she had some muscle to her! I hugged her close giving her some guilt that she had pulled me in, she laughed then pushed my head under the water. I sank to the bottom as she dunked under and swam next to me, the water was refreshingly warm and perfect for battling her with waves of water. She stopped and looked at me just floating there underwater. Because we are gnomes we can hold our breath about twenty seconds longer than humans, and we can see just as clearly underwater as on land. I looked her face over taking in the details, it didn't hurt me as much as it used to when I looked at her scar over that perfect face. She noticed me looking at it and quickly put her hand over it giving me a gently kick so that I would stop. (Juliet's p.o.v) My scar really didn't bug me that much any more unless some gnome looked at me twice because of it, which was exactly what Gnomeo was doing! I swam up to the surface and waited for him to do the same, soon enough he was next to me giving a nervous smile. I rolled my eyes then spit some water at his face, "blah!" he spat as the water hit him, he then splashed me and I did the same back. He then go out of the water and offered out his hand to help me out, I took it greatfully and we both sat at the pond's edge out clothes soaked and dripping. "You know your crazy" he stated giving me a slight kiss on the head, "yea I know" I said back happily, "but.." he started. "Hm? But what?" I asked, "but I still love you" he said tickling me quickly as I tried to get away. "Hey no fair come back here" he said as I ran over to the other side of the pond sticking my tounge out. I walked back over and sat on his lap, kissing him gently before closing my eyes. (Benny's p.o.v) I heard a lot of laughing in Gnomeo and Juliet's garden so I went over to check it out. I looked through a hole in the fence to find the two soaking wet, Juliet had her head leaning against Gnomeo's. She was so perfect for him..they were just so cute together. I felt a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned around to see LordR,Tybalt and, Lady B looking at me. "Heh.." I laughed stepping away from the hole. They all crammed their heads over to see, the smiled then pulled away. "I'm so glad this is how it all is" Lady B said beaming. We all nodded and headed back to the gardens..it was perfect and how it was ment to be..Gnomeo and Juliet..Juliet and Gnomeo.


End file.
